Code Ciboire
by Xirim
Summary: Une compilation de parodies de Code Lyoko. Chaque chapitre ridiculise un épisode.
1. Ép2,9 Des vacances sans danger

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 2,9**  
 **Des vacances sans danger**

Dans sa chambre au Collège Kadic, Jérémie Belpois est soucieux. L'épisode 3 va bientôt arriver avec la semaine de relâche. En fait, le Collège Kadic est le seul endroit au monde où la semaine de relâche approche. Normalement, elle est au début de mars, mais c'est l'été à Kadic. C'est toujours l'été à Kadic, mais il y a des cours quand même. En tout cas, Jérémie est en ciboire. L'équipe Lyoko ne sera pas là pour surveiller le méchant de la série ni pour protéger Aelita, le lutin rose virtuel à cause de qui il a laissé fonctionner un programme informatique psychopathe qui veut tuer l'humanité. D'ailleurs, on n'a jamais compris pourquoi il veut tuer l'humanité.

Jérémie fixe l'écran de son ordinateur dont le système d'exploitation bizarre affiche des lettres aurebesh sans signification. Il demeure persuadé que des lignes de code lui permettront de créer un corps humain à partir du néant, mais il réalise que ça prend du temps. Il ne pourra pas matérialiser Aelita avant de partir en vacances. Au fond, Jérémie s'en doutait et il a préparé un plan en conséquence. Ce ne sera pas agréable pour lui, mais il n'a pas le choix.

Le lendemain, les Lyoko-guerriers se réunissent dans la cafétéria, fidèles à leur habitude. C'est le moment pour Jérémie de faire part de son plan à ses amis.

JÉRÉMIE: Il y a un osti de gros problème qui s'en vient. La relâche arrive, et il y aura personne pour surveiller XANA.

YUMI: C'est important d'en discuter, mais je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée de le faire à voix haute dans une cafétéria pleine de personnes qui peuvent nous entendre.

ODD: On s'en crisse parce que de toute façon, personne ne nous entend jamais, excepté Sissi quand c'est utile à l'intrigue d'un épisode.

JÉRÉMIE: Quelqu'un doit rester au collège pendant les vacances, et il y a juste un câlisse de moyen pour ça: une retenue. Donc, j'ai eu l'idée de dessiner un graffiti sur un mur de l'école pour que le directeur m'oblige à rester pendant les vacances.

ULRICH: Supposons que tu fais ton graffiti. Tu te fais attraper, et le directeur est tellement en tabarnaque qu'à la place de mettre en retenue, il te crisse à la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

JÉRÉMIE: Heu… Je vais aller à l'usine pour lancer un retour vers le passé. C'est pas comme s'il y avait un prix à payer comme rendre XANA plus puissant.

ULRICH: À part ça, est-ce que tu as pensé à comment tu vas te faire attraper?

JÉRÉMIE: J'ai pensé à faire ça pendant la nuit. Odd enverrait Kiwi réveiller Jim; Jim poursuivrait Kiwi dehors et il me surprendrait.

Jusque-là, Odd s'est bourré la face de ce qu'il y a dans son assiette pendant qu'Ulrich et Jérémie parlaient. La bouche pleine, les lèvres entourées de hachis parmentier, il répond à Jérémie.

ODD: Heille! I' faut pas que fu t'a'endes à ch'que mon chien awange toute la marde qui va awiver 'ans les quat' chaisons de la chérie. (Il avale sa bouchée.) Il y a rien qui garantit que Kiwi va amener Jim exactement à l'endroit que tu veux.

YUMI: Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner comme graffiti?

JÉRÉMIE: J'avais pensé à une caricature de Jim. Une caricature crissement pas belle.

YUMI: Ciboire que t'es épais! Jim pense déjà que t'es un osti de pas bon, et il va être encore plus en câlisse après toi. C'est comme si tu voulais te suicider, crisse. Et si XANA attaque pendant les vacances, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

JÉRÉMIE: T'inquiète. Et si XANA me fiche la paix, je pourrai travailler sur la matérialisation d'Aelita. (C'est la réplique exacte de Jérémie dans l'épisode 3.)

ULRICH: J'espère que tu me niaises. Tu t'es jamais battu sur Lyoko. Tu peux pas te battre tout seul contre les monstres, et ta blonde virtuelle va se faire décâlisser.

JÉRÉMIE: J'aurai juste à vous appeler.

ULRICH: La famille d'Odd va partir en voyage, et celle de Yumi va aller en montagne. Tu peux pas t'attendre à ce que XANA attaque juste à temps pour que tu nous appelles à la dernière minute avant le départ.

YUMI: Même si XANA câlisse rien, tu vas pas avoir du temps libre pour matérialiser ta blonde virtuelle. Jim va te faire passer une semaine nulle à chier à faire des affaires crissement plates. Oublie pas que tu vas être en retenue.

ODD: Jim va sûrement te faire laver ton graffiti avec un seau et une brosse.

JÉRÉMIE: On utilise un jet de sable pour enlever un graffiti. C'est impossible à faire partir avec une brosse.

ODD: D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vas faire des affaires plates toute la semaine.

ULRICH: Tu sais quoi, Jérémie? Il y a une solution beaucoup plus simple.

JÉRÉMIE: Laquelle?

ULRICH: Tu peux éteindre le supercalculateur aujourd'hui et le rallumer en revenant de la relâche.

JÉRÉMIE: Osti! C'est toi, l'épais! Aelita va être en tabarnaque après moi.

URICH: Non, parce qu'elle se rendra compte de rien. Pour elle, la semaine va durer zéro seconde, osti.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est peut-être vrai… mais la vérité finit toujours par se faire savoir. Et quand ça va arriver, Aelita va être en ciboire.

YUMI: Jérémie, pendant les quatre saisons à venir, certains d'entre nous vont faire des niaiseries qui vont mettre les autres en crisse. Puis, à la fin de l'épisode, tout va s'arranger parce que c'est comme ça que les dessins animés fonctionnent. C'est possible qu'Aelita te boude, mais ça va passer.

Jérémie prend un moment pour y réfléchir pendant qu'Odd se souille en dévorant sa nourriture. Einstein se rend à l'évidence: son idée est de la marde.

JÉRÉMIE: En fin de compte, ça a du sens et c'est beaucoup moins tordu que la crisse d'affaire que j'avais prévue pour l'épisode 3. Je vais faire ça.

Le génie blond va donc à l'usine, sûr qu'il va faire la bonne chose. Cependant, le dilemme croît dans sa conscience. Quand il arrive à l'ascenseur, Jérémie se sent coupable d'éteindre Aelita en même temps que XANA. Plutôt que couper l'alimentation du supercalculateur, il descend au laboratoire et appelle son amie.

JÉRÉMIE: Aelita, est-ce que tu me reçois?

Presque immédiatement, la fille aux cheveux roses apparaît à l'écran.

AELITA: Je suis là.

JÉRÉMIE: Je dois te dire que bientôt, tous les élèves du collège vont partir en vacances, et nous ne serons plus là pour lutter contre XANA.

AELITA: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

JÉRÉMIE: Ça me fait de la peine de te le dire, mais il faut éteindre le supercalculateur pendant neuf jours pour empêcher XANA d'attaquer. Et tu vas être éteinte aussi.

AELITA: Tu sais quoi? C'est excellent!

JÉRÉMIE: Vraiment?

AELITA: Il y a rien à câlisser sur Lyoko quand XANA n'attaque pas. Je me fais chier ici. Je m'ennuie, et ça commence à perturber ma santé mentale. Si tu me faisais passer neuf jours en zéro seconde, j'apprécierais.

JÉRÉMIE: Ah. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est évident.

À la place de descendre au niveau du supercalculateur pour l'éteindre en baissant le levier, Jérémie ouvre le menu _Démarrer_ et clique sur _Arrêter_ , ce qui donne le même osti de résultat. C'est ainsi que XANA et Aelita font dodo pendant neuf jours, accordant à l'équipe Lyoko des vacances sans danger et sans retenue.


	2. Ép27 Une petite mission relaxe

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 27**  
 **Une petite mission relaxe**

Une fois, un bizarre qui s'appelait Franz Hopper a décidé d'aménager dans sa maison un gros four de la taille d'une pièce. C'était quoi, l'idée, osti? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait câlisser avec ça, crisse? Cuire des humains vivants? Une dizaine d'années plus tard, c'est ça qui se passe.

Odd et Aelita sont sortis du four à temps, mais la porte, sous le contrôle de XANA, s'est refermée en emprisonnant Ulrich et Yumi dans l'osti de four. À partir de là, ils peuvent seulement attendre que les deux autres désactivent la tour, et pendant ce temps-là, c'est plate.

Ulrich enlève son chandail parce qu'il fait trop chaud, et c'est là que ça devient moins plate pour lui. Yumi veut se déshabiller aussi, mais elle hésite.

ULRICH: Tu peux te mettre à l'aise. Je ne regarderai pas.

YUMI: Je te fais confiance, mais je pense aux enfants qui nous regardent de l'autre côté du quatrième mur. Ils vont me voir en brassière; ce serait du contenu inapproprié pour eux.

ULRICH: Remarque, c'est pas comme si c'était jamais arrivé dans la dernière saison.

Pendant ce temps, l'ascenseur de l'usine s'ouvre au niveau du laboratoire. Aelita et Odd en sortent, accueillis par Jérémie.

JÉRÉMIE: Vous êtes là, crisse. Et les deux autres tarlas, ils sont où?

ODD: Enfermés dans un four dans une maison de film d'horreur contrôlée par XANA. Ils vont mourir cuits si nous ne désactivons pas la tour à temps.

JÉRÉMIE: Descendez aux scanners. Je vais vous virtualiser.

Aelita va appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais Jérémie l'interrompt.

JÉRÉMIE: Attendez un peu. XANA contrôle seulement la maison?

AELITA: Oui. À l'extérieur, on n'est pas en danger.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est ce que je me disais. Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que d'habitude. Retour vers le passé.

Une vague de lumière blanche envahit le laboratoire. Dans l'Ermitage, Yumi est sur le point d'enlever son chandail, et Ulrich, malgré ce qu'il a dit, a crissement hâte de voir son osti de belle brassière de sport rose. Mais la vague de lumière atteint la maison de film d'horreur à ce moment précis, empêchant le geste de Yumi. Le retour vers le passé effectué, les Lyoko-guerriers sont réunis dans la cour du Collège Kadic.

ODD: Heille! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Odd et Aelita ne comprennent pas pourquoi Jérémie a lancé le retour vers le passé pendant qu'une tour est activée. Il ne fait jamais ça normalement. Quant à Ulrich et à Yumi, ils sont simplement surpris que la mission a été si courte. Et Yumi est contente de ne pas avoir été en brassière.

YUMI: Qu'est-ce que Jérémie a fait?

JÉRÉMIE: En arrivant à l'usine, Odd m'a dit que toi et Ulrich étiez dans une maison contrôlée par XANA, mais qu'à l'extérieur de la maison, on est en sûreté. C'est vrai?

YUMI: Oui. Et alors?

JÉRÉMIE: Alors, j'ai lancé un retour vers le passé pour vous sortir du danger.

AELITA: Mais la tour est encore activée.

JÉRÉMIE: Ce qui n'est pas très grave puisque XANA agit seulement à l'intérieur de la maison abandonnée.

ULRICH: Donc, une tour est activée, mais pour une fois, personne n'est en danger.

JÉRÉMIE: Et Odd ne sera pas seul pour tuer les monstres parce que toi et Yumi irez sur Lyoko avec lui. Ça va être une petite mission relaxe comparativement à ce qui serait arrivé si Odd et Aelita avaient été seuls sur Lyoko.

C'est à ce moment précis que la cloche sonne pour appeler les élèves à leur cours.

JÉRÉMIE: Je pense même que la mission peut attendre que le cours de Madame Hertz soit terminé. Il y a personne en danger, tabarnaque.


	3. Ép6 Mesure de sécurité

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 6**  
 **Mesure de sécurité**

 _Il existe une fanfiction  
Distinguable par son titre  
Où chaque chapitre  
Fait de nous des crisse de cons  
Notre seul espoir  
Est de tout réanalyser_

 _Nous penserons  
Nous trouverons  
Toutes les failles existantes  
Nous donner  
Une chance  
De tout simplifier  
Nous penserons  
Nous trouverons  
Pour nous faire  
Une intrigue moins compliquée_

 _Code Ciboire  
Tout réanalyser  
Code Ciboire  
Une intrigue moins compliquée  
Code Ciboire  
Tout simplifier  
Code Ciboire  
Une intrigue moins compliquée_

Dans le territoire de la Forêt, un mégatank s'immobilise. Il n'est séparé d'Aelita que par un trou dans le sentier. L'obstacle est insuffisant pour protéger le lutin rose de son assaillant. Le mégatank tire, mais Yumi pousse son côté gauche, déviant l'expansion du disque d'énergie produit par le monstre. La poussée précipite le mégatank dans le trou; il termine son existence dans la mer numérique. Yumi aussi a dépassé le bord du gouffre, entraînée par son élan, mais elle s'y est agrippée.

YUMI: Jérémie! Je vais lâcher!

JÉRÉMIE: Aelita entre dans la tour, et Ulrich arrive. Tiens bon!

En effet, Aelita passe à travers la paroi de l'étrange cylindre pendant qu'Ulrich court vers Yumi pour la retenir. Aelita marche tout doucement vers le centre de la plateforme. Ses pas sont crissement petits et ridiculement lents alors que son amie est tout près de mourir et qu'elle pourrait la sauver en désactivant la tabarnaque de tour au plus sacrant. Ça permettrait à Jérémie de lancer le retour vers le passé à la dernière ciboire de fraction de seconde comme d'habitude, mais princesse a décidé que c'est un trop grand effort.

Ulrich atteint le trou, mais trop tard. Yumi lâche sa prise.

ULRICH: NNNOOOOONNNNNNN!

Ulrich s'attend à voir la Lyoko-guerrière disparaître entre les vagues virtuelles quoiqu'en même temps, il n'est pas capable de croire que cela puisse arriver. À ce moment, un évènement inattendu a lieu. Inexplicablement, le corps virtuel de Yumi s'évapore en paillettes blanches. Elle a été dévirtualisée.

Aelita désactive la tour, et Jérémie lance le retour vers le passé.

Les Lyoko-guerriers se rencontrent dans la chambre d'Einstein, là où l'intrigue de l'épisode a commencé. Odd est entré dans la pièce pendant l'absence de Jérémie et a remarqué un sac de bonbons devant son ordinateur. Le glouton en puissance a promptement saisi les sucreries pour s'en gaver puis Jérémie est entré. Surpris, Odd a échappé les bonbons sur le clavier. Jérémie a vérifié son ordinateur de peur que son ami niaiseux ait câlissé de la marde parce qu'il est niaiseux et a découvert que l'incident a eu un résultat crissement improbable. Dans leur chute, les bonbons ont entré le code source nécessaire pour compléter le programme de virtualisation d'Aelita en dépit du fait que les bonbons n'étaient certainement pas assez lourds pour enfoncer les touches. Ce n'est pas improbable. C'est impossible. Mais c'était utile à l'intrigue de l'épisode, alors ça a fonctionné, tabarnaque!

Les Lyoko-guerriers devaient cependant planifier l'intégration d'Aelita à la vie dans le monde réel avant de la faire venir sur Terre. Par conséquent, ils ont reporté sa matérialisation au lendemain, et XANA a attaqué pendant la nuit. L'équipe Lyoko est allée dans le monde virtuel pour désactiver la tour, et le reste de l'histoire a été raconté.

Dans la chambre de Jérémie, on se demande quelle cause mystérieuse a ramené Yumi sur Terre quand elle est tombée. La principale intéressée est celle qui pose la question.

YUMI: Jérémie, quand je suis tombée, j'ai été dévirtualisée. Pourquoi?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est à cause d'une mesure de sécurité que j'ai imaginée, mais dont j'avais oublié de vous parler. J'avais anticipé que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un tomberait dans la mer numérique, alors j'ai implémenté un programme qui dévirtualise automatiquement quiconque va en-dessous d'une certaine hauteur, inférieure à celle du sol des territoires. C'est simple, mais il fallait y penser.

ODD: Donc, il n'y a plus vraiment de danger si on tombe d'un territoire?

JÉRÉMIE: Le risque est présent… mais il ne peut plus se concrétiser. Comme j'en parle, je réalise quelque chose. Yumi et Ulrich, je sais que vous pouvez perdre votre arme; Odd, tu peux manquer de flèches laser… du moins pendant le reste de la saison 1, mais en principe, vous êtes capables de vous dévirtualiser pour vous sauver de la mer numérique. Yumi, tu peux t'égorger avec ton éventail; Ulrich, tu peux faire hara-kiri avec ton katana, et Odd, tu peux te tirer des flèches laser.

ULRICH: Si je tombe dans la mer numérique un jour, il est possible que je m'en souvienne.

JÉRÉMIE: Le plus important, c'est que ma mesure de sécurité n'a pas seulement sauvé Yumi. Elle a aussi sauvé l'objectif de la saison 1. Je vous rappelle que le programme de matérialisation peut servir seulement une fois parce qu'Odd l'a complété au hasard par accident en échappant des bonbons. Si j'avais été obligé de l'utiliser pour ramener Yumi, il n'y aurait plus moyen de faire venir Aelita. Heureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé, et je peux matérialiser Aelita aujourd'hui.

ODD: Donc, tu vas désactiver XANA, et la série va finir après six osti d'épisodes seulement?

YUMI: C'est une bonne chose. XANA est dangereux, et c'est pas comme si une autre personne qu'Aelita était prisonnière du supercalculateur.

 **Alors, est-ce que notre dessin animé préféré se terminerait après six épisodes comme Odd le suppose? Ou est-ce que XANA infecterait Aelita avec un virus (ou lui volerait sa mémoire en réalité), ce qui nous ferait passer à la saison 2 tout de suite? À vous d'imaginer l'issue qui vous paraît la plus vraisemblable.**


	4. Ép52 L'Erreur de XANA

**CODE CIBOIRE  
Épisode 52  
L'Erreur de XANA**

Au début de l'épisode, Jérémie découvre que depuis le début de la saison 2, XANA veut voler la mémoire d'Aelita pour obtenir les clés de Lyoko. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que sont les clés de Lyoko. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elles sont quelque chose que le méchant doit utiliser pour quitter le supercalculateur de l'usine et se téléverser dans une multitude d'autres supercalculateurs disséminés dans le monde. Une connexion à Internet ne suffit pas. L'intrigue de la saison 2 exige une patente de science-fiction compliquée qui n'est jamais vraiment définie.

À la fin de l'épisode, XANA fait tomber le plafond du cinquième territoire pour isoler Aelita sur une plateforme en lévitation. Tout près, il y a une manta contrôlée par Franz Hopper, mais comme d'habitude, Aelita prend trop de temps pour se décider à aller vers elle. Et quand elle le fait, elle marche à petits pas lents comme quand elle désactive une crisse de tour. Le temps perdu est suffisant pour qu'un morceau de plafond tombe sur la manta et la tue. Aelita est piégée.

C'est le moment où le méchant peut envoyer la méduse fouiller la mémoire du lutin rose sans entrave. XANA prend possession des clés de Lyoko, la méduse laisse tomber la carcasse d'Aelita, et les lumières s'éteignent. Même s'il n'y a pas d'éclairage à proprement parler sur Lyoko. XANA active toutes les tours du monde virtuel en même temps et il s'échappe du supercalculateur en… produisant un spectre en forme de tourbillon noir entouré d'éclairs. Mais ça n'a aucun osti de rapport parce que XANA est censé s'échapper par Internet. Les animateurs de _Code Lyoko_ ont juste fait ça pour montrer que le méchant est méchant.

Après ça, Hopper répare toute la marde que XANA a faite dans le monde virtuel. Il rallume Lyoko, il active toutes les tours en blanc, et il ressuscite sa fille. Ce faisant, il lui rend les souvenirs de son enfance que XANA lui avait enlevés. Parmi eux, on voit le matin de Noël où Aelita a reçu Monsieur Puck. À ce moment-là, elle a essayé de sourire, mais elle a fait une face câlissement bizarre. Sérieusement, c'est pas possible à décrire. Il faut voir l'épisode 52 pour savoir ce que c'est. Ensuite, les hommes en noir de _La Matrice_ ont pris Franz Hopper pour Neo, alors ils lui ont couru après, mais Franz leur a échappé avec Aelita, et ils se sont réfugiés sur Lyoko. Dans ce dernier souvenir, Aelita a encore sa voix de petite fille même si elle a le même âge que quand elle a été matérialisée. Elle devrait avoir sa voix habituelle. Ceux qui ont fait _Code Lyoko_ n'y ont juste pas pensé.

Aelita cesse d'être une carcasse et ouvre les yeux. Sur l'écran du laboratoire, la carte de Pokémon qui la représente (Les Lyoko-guerriers et les montres en ont chacun une) se régénère. Jérémie dit aux trois autres de descendre à la salle des scanners. Aelita apparaît dans l'un d'eux même s'il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle soit dévirtualisée. C'est juste arrivé pour le besoin du scénario.

Le groupe remonte au laboratoire pour l'heure des explications.

ODD: Là, ce serait bien d'avoir des explications parce que moi, j'ai crissement rien compris.

ULRICH: Tantôt, Jérémie, tu as dit qu'Aelita était morte, mais maintenant, elle n'est plus morte. C'est quoi, la logique?

JÉRÉMIE: Il y a pas vraiment d'explication. Lyoko ne fonctionne pas comme la réalité, donc il faut supposer que ça a du sens. Aussi, il fallait stresser les enfants qui nous regardent parce que le but d'une série, c'est de faire vivre des émotions au public. Surtout pendant la finale d'une saison.

AELITA: Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé après? J'ai récupéré tous les souvenirs de mon enfance et j'ai été dévirtualisée sans raison.

JÉRÉMIE: Tes souvenirs étaient le fragment que XANA t'avait enlevé pour te lier au supercalculateur. Maintenant que tu les as, tu es complètement humaine, tu ne dépends plus de lui et tu peux être dévirtualisée comme les autres sans le code Terre.

AELITA: J'étais liée au supercalculateur parce que ma mémoire avait été volée par XANA? Es-tu sûr que c'est plausible?

YUMI: Notre série est basée sur plein d'affaires qui n'ont aucun osti de sens dans la réalité. Une de plus ou une de moins, ça change rien.

JÉRÉMIE: En ce qui concerne XANA, il s'est évadé du supercalculateur via le réseau informatique mondial et s'est téléversé dans d'autres supercalculateurs un peu partout dans le monde.

ODD: J'espère que tu vas avoir une tabarnaque de bonne idée pour courir après lui sur toute la planète parce que sinon, nous allons peut-être devenir responsables de la destruction de l'humanité.

ULRICH: À part ça… Le réseau informatique mondial… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas simplement «Internet»?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est le scénario de la série qui est comme ça.

AELITA: Dans tout ça, est-ce qu'il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle?

JÉRÉMIE: S'il y a une bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme XANA est complètement absent du supercalculateur, il n'est plus renforcé par les retours vers le passé. Alors, si vous voulez remonter le temps pour des intérêts strictement personnels, ça ne me dérange plus.

Odd déclare immédiatement qu'il va utiliser le retour vers le passé pour connaître les questions des examens à l'avance. Ulrich parle de gagner la loterie à nouveau comme dans l'épisode 35. Pendant que ses amis discutent, Jérémie réfléchit. _XANA est complètement absent du supercalculateur._ La saison 2 finit avec une nouvelle donne. Plus rien n'est pareil maintenant, et juste après l'avoir dit, Jérémie a appréhendé une implication surprenante de ce qui s'est passé.

ODD: Heille, Jérémie!

JÉRÉMIE: Quoi?

ODD: Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

JÉRÉMIE: Ce que je pense de quoi?

ODD: J'ai dit que j'utiliserais le retour vers le passé pour manger plusieurs dîners à la cafétéria le même jour, et Yumi a répondu que c'est le but le plus insignifiant qu'on peut imaginer. Alors, j'ai eu une autre idée: remonter le temps pour sauver mon tamagotchi Jean-Pierre quand il meurt.

JÉRÉMIE: Ton quoi?

ULRICH: C'est un jeu électronique crissement con dans lequel on doit prendre soin d'un animal virtuel, et Odd a appelé le sien Jean-Pierre comme le directeur. Il est censé nous faire chier avec ça dans quatre épisodes.

ODD: Donc, la question est celle-ci: laquelle de mes idées de voyage dans le temps est la plus insignifiante?

JÉRÉMIE: Je m'en câlisse parce que je viens de réaliser quelque chose d'important en ciboire. XANA n'est plus dans le supercalculateur. Si je lance un retour vers le passé, la mémoire du supercalculateur va demeurer dans son état actuel; XANA va rester absent. Par contre, le retour vers le passé va ramener les autres supercalculateurs à un état antérieur dans lequel ils ne contenaient pas XANA. Est-ce que vous me suivez?

Les autres Lyoko-guerriers regardent Jérémie bouche bée, osant à peine croire que ce qu'il suggère est vrai.

ODD: Euh… Tu peux répéter?

JÉRÉMIE: Comme je l'ai dit, XANA est complètement absent du supercalculateur. Si je lance un retour vers le passé, ça va rester comme ça. Mais les autres supercalculateurs dans lesquels XANA s'est réfugié vont retourner à un état dans lequel ils ne contenaient pas XANA. Résultat: le méchant ne va exister ni dans notre supercalculateur ni dans aucun autre. Si ma théorie est vraie, XANA s'est condamné lui-même.

YUMI: Es-tu sûr?

JÉRÉMIE: Plutôt, et je vais vérifier parce que ça coûte crissement rien maintenant. (Le génie blond se tourne de nouveau vers le clavier, déterminé à lancer le retour dans le temps fatal. Pourtant, au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton, il interrompt son coup de grâce.) Aelita.

AELITA: Oui.

JÉRÉMIE: Quand tu étais censée être un personnage virtuel, tes cheveux roses avaient du sens. Mais maintenant, nous savons que tu es une vraie humaine, alors c'est quoi, l'osti de raison?

Aelita hésite. L'interrogation de Jérémie est totalement justifiée, mais il n'y a jamais eu de crisse d'explication à ça.

AELITA: Je ne sais pas… Dans mon enfance, j'ai toujours eu les cheveux roses, et ma mère aussi. Ça doit être de famille.

JÉRÉMIE: Tabarnaque. Je pensais pas que _Code Lyoko_ se câlisse autant de la réalité. Au moins, c'est un dessin animé. En prises de vue réelles, on remarquerait beaucoup plus que tes cheveux sont pas naturels. Assez de niaisage. Retour vers le passé.

 **La théorie de Jérémie est-elle crédible? Un simple retour vers le passé aurait-il mis un terme à _Code Lyoko_ à la fin de l'épisode 52? Encore une fois, je vous laisse y penser.**


	5. Ép70 Une solution toute simple

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 70**  
 **Une solution toute simple  
**

Tard le soir, au laboratoire, Jérémie et Aelita progressent dans la construction d'un sous-marin virtuel qui va servir à explorer la mer numérique. Il y a deux problèmes. Le premier, c'est que personne ne sait quel crisse de nom le sous-marin va avoir. Odd veut l'appeler Mélanie comme la dernière fille à qui il a fait des avances sexuelles, mais son idée est nulle à chier. Le deuxième problème est que Jérémie et Aelita doivent être au laboratoire demain à seize heures pour lancer la deuxième phase de la construction du sous-marin. Sinon, l'énergie cinétique de distorsion dipolaire entrera en phase de chromodynamique sinusoïdale. En langage clair, une bébelle de science-fiction qui n'a aucun osti de rapport avec la réalité va câlisser de la marde pour donner une intrigue à l'épisode.

Au Collège Kadic, Aelita est avec Jérémie dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils travaillent encore sur le sous-marin ou une autre affaire qui a rapport avec Lyoko. Pendant ce temps, Jim se promène dans le couloir, s'éclairant avec une lampe de poche. Le couloir a clairement été fait en 3D; il ressemble à un décor de jeu vidéo. On dirait que Jim joue à _Slender_ , crisse. Il entend la conversation des deux étudiants et voit que la lumière est allumée dans la chambre de Jérémie. Il fait irruption dans la pièce.

JIM: BELPOIS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CÂLISSES ICI, TABARNAQUE?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est ma chambre, osti.

JIM: (Il regarde autour de lui.) Heille, c'est vrai, ciboire. Je veux dire… STONES! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CÂLISSES ICI, TABARNAQUE?

AELITA: Je… Je…

Un peu plus et Aelita serait en train de brailler. Jim est un crisse de sauvage.

JIM: C'est pas compliqué, osti! Les filles du dessus n'ont rien à câlisser chez les garçons du dessous. Demain, vous raconterez les petites affaires sales que vous faisiez au directeur.

Sur ce, Jim sort en claquant la porte.

AELITA: Heille! J'étais sûre que Jim allait me raccompagner à ma chambre.

JÉRÉMIE: Tant mieux. Ça nous permet de terminer avant le matin.

Juste avant ce dialogue, on a vu que la seule lumière allumée au collège, celle de Jérémie, est au troisième étage du dortoir. L'étage des garçons devrait donc être au-dessus de celui des filles. Jim a encore dit une niaiserie. Le matin suivant, le surveillant de Kadic accompagne Aelita et Jérémie au bureau du directeur.

JIM: Ils étaient quasiment en train de fourrer, ciboire!

DELMAS: Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai, mais vous allez passer l'après-midi en retenue à la bibliothèque.

À cause de ça, Jérémie est en tabarnaque parce qu'il ne pourra pas empêcher la bébelle de science-fiction de faire de la marde à seize heures. Il trouve approprié d'en parler aux autres Lyoko-guerriers pendant un cours sur Shakespeare.

JÉRÉMIE: Je me suis mis dans la marde, ciboire. À cause de la retenue, une bébelle de science-fiction va décâlisser Mélanie. Il faut des idées tout de suite.

ODD: J'ai une idée!

Odd l'imbécile vient de dire ça à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il s'est mis dans l'embarras, et ça montre que les cours ne sont pas un bon moment pour parler de Lyoko. Surtout avec un ami niaiseux comme lui. Après le cours, l'équipe Lyoko se retrouve dans la cour du collège pour écouter l'idée brillante d'Odd.

AELITA: Bon, c'est quoi, ton idée?

ODD: Pendant que tu vas être en retenue avec Jérémie, je vais libérer la souris à ressort de Kiwi dans la bibliothèque. Je vais faire croire à Jim que les souris de Madame Hertz se sont échappées et envahissent le collège. Il va avoir tellement peur qu'il va partir en courant, et vous pourrez vous occuper de Mélanie.

ULRICH: Odd, Jim est un osti d'épais, mais tu es encore plus épais que lui.

ODD: Mon autre idée, c'est dire que vous êtes victimes d'un empoisonnement alimentaire alors que vous serez partis à l'usine.

Comme pour faire chier Odd, Jim arrive en riant pour annoncer qu'il va dîner avec Jérémie et Aelita. Il veut s'assurer de leur ponctualité. De toute façon, même selon la logique des dessins animés, l'idée d'Odd est de la marde. Pendant que Jim amène les contrevenants à la cafétéria, Yumi arrive.

YUMI: Ça ne s'est pas arrangé pour eux?

ULRICH: Non, et les idées d'Odd sont nulles à chier.

ODD: Heille! Je fais de mon mieux, câlisse.

URLICH: Je sais que c'est ton maximum.

ODD: Toi, mon osti…

YUMI: Si vous voulez m'écouter, j'ai une bonne idée! (Odd et Ulrich se lâchent pour porter attention à Yumi.) Il suffit seulement de lancer un retour vers le passé pour annuler la retenue. Nous pouvons remonter le temps autant de fois que nous voulons depuis que XANA n'est plus dans le supercalculateur.

ODD: C'est vrai que c'est un peu mieux que ce que j'ai proposé.

ULRICH: Mais c'est Einstein qui remonte le temps, et Jim le surveille.

YUMI: Tu as fait un retour vers le passé dans les épisodes 35 et 38. Tu peux le refaire.

ULRICH: J'avais oublié ça, crisse.

Plus tard, dans la bibliothèque, Jim ordonne à Aelita et à Jérémie de se séparer. À cette occasion, il invente un proverbe digne de Charles Patenaude: «Comme on dit, il faut diviser pour mieux… pour mieux… pour mieux séparer». Juste après, la vague de lumière du retour vers le passé atteint la bibliothèque. Jérémie a envie de dire «Heille, tabarnaque!» parce que ce n'est pas censé se produire, mais il n'a pas le temps.

L'équipe Lyoko est donc réunie dans le laboratoire, la nuit où Jérémie et Aelita ont terminé la première phase de la construction de Mélanie.

JÉRÉMIE: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, câlisse?

YUMI: J'ai eu l'idée de lancer un retour vers le passé pour annuler votre retenue. Je me suis dit que c'était correct parce que ça ne renforce plus XANA.

JÉRÉMIE: (Il prend un moment pour penser puis il répond.) Osti que c'était simple.

AELITA: Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il va falloir commencer la phase 2?

JÉRÉMIE: Environ deux heures.

ODD: Ça va nous faire rentrer crissement tard, et nous allons avoir une retenue. Encore.

ULRICH: Non, parce qu'après, Jérémie va remonter le temps une autre fois. Comme il l'a dit, c'est simple en osti.


	6. Ép71 Premier naufrage

**CODE CIBOIRE  
Épisode 71  
Premier naufrage**

À la fin de l'épisode 70, l'équipe Lyoko se retrouve à l'Ermitage. Elle jase du nom qu'elle va donner au sous-marin virtuel.

ODD: S'il vous plaît, je veux vraiment garder «Mélanie». C'est un beau nom.

YUMI: Pour une fille, oui, mais pour un sous-marin, c'est con, tabarnaque.

JÉRÉMIE: Ça prend un nom pas classique. Comme… le Nautilus.

ODD: Ta gueule. T'as aucune osti d'originalité.

En fin de compte, Aelita nomme le sous-marin Skidbladnir parce que son père lui lisait des légendes vikings quand elle était petite.

Au début de l'épisode 71, Jim donne un cours d'escalade. Son esprit sadique prenant le dessus, il envoie Jérémie escalader le mur en premier pour qu'il s'humilie devant tout le groupe. Jim sait que Jérémie va se chier lamentablement, et c'est crissement ça qui arrive. Pendant le dîner, les Lyoko-guerriers parlent du fait que Jérémie est en tabarnaque et qu'il veut pas les laisser jouer avec le nouveau sous-marin parce qu'il pense que c'est dangereux. À part ça, on remarque que les personnages ont changé de vêtements pour la première fois dans la série.

Le directeur Delmas arrive dans la cafétéria avec Jim et un pompier. Il demande le silence, mais les élèves se câlissent de lui.

JIM: CRISSE DE TABARNAQUE D'OSTI DE SAINT CIBOIRE DE CÂLISSE! FERMEZ VOS CRISSE DE GUEULES! TABARNAQUE!

Là, les élèves sont traumatisés. Ils ferment leur crisse de gueule. Delmas annonce donc l'exercice d'évacuation qui aura lieu aujourd'hui. C'est un exercice qui consiste à faire sonner l'alarme d'incendie pour que tout le monde sorte dans le calme, à la suite de quoi les enseignants prendront la présence des élèves. L'équipe Lyoko décide que c'est un moment excellent pour s'absenter et essayer le Skidbladnir.

Le groupe va donc à l'usine. Jérémie montre à ses amis un schéma de Lyoko et d'Internet. Avec Aelita, il leur explique que la mer numérique est en fait Internet et que Lyoko est dans une bulle qui flotte dans la mer numérique. Donc, Internet, c'est de l'eau. C'est de l'eau virtuelle, mais c'est de l'eau, ciboire. On remarque que sur le schéma, le nom du monde virtuel est écrit avec une barre sur le dernier o: Lyokō, comme dans certains mots japonais transcrits en alphabet latin. Ça me rappelle qu'au début de l'épisode 54, le titre est écrit _Lyokô moins un_. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette fantaisie et je m'en crisse. Je vais continuer d'écrire «Lyoko» comme tout le monde, osti.

Les Lyoko-guerriers sont virtualisés dans le cinquième territoire et vont au garage du sous-marin. Jérémie les téléporte dedans. Au moment du décollage, Aelita murmure «Pour toi, papa». La première fois qu'on regarde la série, ça donne un sentiment d'espoir. Mais la deuxième fois qu'on la voit, ça nous rappelle juste que XANA décâlisse Franz à la fin de la saison et que l'histoire d'Aelita est triste en tabarnaque.

Bref, le Skidbladnir quitte le cinquième territoire par un tunnel. Il aboutit dans le ciel du Désert. Remarque: pendant tout le reste du dessin animé, le Skidbladnir va toujours accéder à la mer numérique par le désert. Et quand William a voulu crisser Aelita dans la mer numérique dans l'épisode 66, il l'a aussi fait dans le Désert. Ceci étant dit, le premier essai est un succès, et Jérémie s'ouvre une bouteille de Heineken pour célébrer.

Après ça, il y a une chicane parce que la tour de contrôle alias Jérémie ne veut pas laisser les autres explorer la mer numérique parce que c'est dangereux. Ils chialent tellement que Jérémie finit par accepter. Préparant la plongée, Aelita active plein de patentes et elle déverrouille l'axe principal (mais on ne sait jamais ce que c'est, osti). À la fin, elle enclenche les propulseurs laser.

YUMI: Hein! Est-ce que c'est un laser qui propulse le sous-marin, crisse?

ODD: C'est de la science de troll.

ULRICH: De quoi tu parles, osti?

ODD: De la science de troll. Tu connais le mème avec un troll qui allume une lampe de poche derrière un véhicule? En faisant ça, il part à la vitesse de la lumière. Ça ressemble aux propulseurs du Skid parce qu'un laser, c'est de la lumière. Pas vrai, Einstein?

JÉRÉMIE: Je confirme. La science de troll fonctionne sur Lyoko.

Le Skidbladnir plonge dans la mer numérique et sort par le sas. Il y a plein de patentes suspendues au plafond qui représentent les sites Internet et les bases de données. À part ça, on entend une belle petite musique calme.

Mais là, des messages d'erreur surgissent sur l'écran du laboratoire. Jérémie a du mal à comprendre au début. C'est normal: les messages sont écrits en aurebesh, câlisse. Cependant, il a un peu appris l'aurebesh, alors il finit par annoncer que le système de navigation du Skidbladnir a décidé de faire de la marde. Les Lyoko-guerriers sont perdus; ils ne peuvent plus retrouver Lyoko. Le système ne peut être réparé qu'avec un programme sur un CD qui est dans la chambre de Jérémie. Pour le besoin de l'intrigue, Einstein ne l'avait pas apporté. La situation est grave. Si le sous-marin ne rentre pas à temps, sa réserve d'énergie virtuelle (Il paraît que ça existe.) va s'épuiser, il va disparaître, et l'équipe Lyoko va se noyer dans Internet.

JÉRÉMIE: Je vais le chercher, tabarnaque.

ULRICH: Attends un peu. Il y a un exercice d'évacuation au collège. Tu pourras pas entrer.

JÉRÉMIE: Osti! Je l'avais oublié!

ODD: Tu y vas quand même?

JÉRÉMIE: C'est trop risqué. Je vais me faire attraper par Jim ou un autre professeur, je vais être retenu au collège et je pourrai pas vous sauver. À la place, je vais vous ramener avec un retour vers le passé. C'est beaucoup plus simple et sans danger pour vous.

AELITA: Mais le Skidbladnir va rester dans la mer numérique. Nous allons le perdre.

JÉRÉMIE: Vous êtes plus importants, et j'ai sauvegardé tous ses fichiers. Je vais être capable de le reconstruire plutôt rapidement. Si je vous perds, il ne restera personne pour lutter contre XANA. Je n'ai pas le choix.

YUMI: Attends. Tu as lancé plusieurs retours vers le passé pendant que nous étions sur Lyoko, mais jamais pendant que nous sommes dans le réseau. Es-tu sûr que ça va fonctionner comme d'habitude?

JÉRÉMIE: Logiquement, ça devrait. Le retour vers le passé va ramener le réseau à un état où vous n'y étiez pas et va ramener le monde réel à un état où vous y étiez.

ODD: Il y a une autre solution: t'infiltrer dans le collège en espérant ne pas être vu et passer sur le toit si un prof surveille le dortoir.

JÉRÉMIE: Odd, ferme ta câlisse de gueule avec tes idées de marde. Si je fais ça, je vais me chier comme dans le cours d'escalade.

ODD: En parlant du cours, ça te ferait pratiquer.

JÉRÉMIE: (Il se crisse d'Odd complètement.) Retour vers le passé.

Ainsi, Jérémie effectue un sauvetage beaucoup plus simple et, surtout, beaucoup moins risqué. Le seul problème est que l'équipe Lyoko ne découvre pas le Réplika Forêt comme dans l'épisode original.

 **Fin alternative 1  
** Jérémie essaie de passer sur le toit comme dans l'épisode original, mais il est soûl parce qu'il a bu de la Heineken. Il se chie et il meurt.

 **Fin alternative 2  
** Jérémie essaie de passer sur le toit comme dans l'épisode original, mais les gens dans la cour du collège le voient. Il se fait dire de descendre. Celui qui a laissé le toit si facilement accessible aux élèves se fait câlisser à la porte. C'est peut-être Jim.

Dans les fins alternatives 1 et 2, les Lyoko-guerriers meurent dans la mer numérique parce que Jérémie ne peut pas les sauver. Sans adversaires, XANA devient de plus en plus puissant et dangereux. En même temps qu'il assemble son armée de robots, il possède Donald Trump à l'aide d'un supercalculateur dans les environs de Washington. XANA-Donald crisse une bombe nucléaire sur Pyongyang, ce qui déclenche la Troisième Guerre mondiale, ciboire.

 **Fin alternative 3**  
Jérémie passe sur le toit comme dans l'épisode original. Il revient avec l'osti de CD. Les Lyoko-guerriers se battent contre les kongres dans la mer numérique. Odd tire une torpille, mais elle manque sa cible. À la place, elle décâlisse une patente du réseau. Malheureusement, c'était le site F4nf1ct10n.n3t. La gaffe d'Odd met donc fin à cette fin alternative.

 **Fin alternative 4**  
Jérémie amène son tabarnaque de CD au laboratoire dès le début de l'épisode. Il répare le système de navigation du Skidbladnir, qui continue son voyage. De nouveau, Odd décrisse F4nf1c710n.n37 avec une torpille.

 **Fin alternative 5**  
Jérémie passe sur le toit comme dans l'épisode original. Il revient avec l'osti de CD. En l'insérant dans le lecteur, Jérémie s'attend à ce que son programme s'exécute, mais à la place, il entend «Break break break dance! Break break break dance! Avec les relous»…

 **Note: Le site ne permet pas d'écrire son nom dans un document histoire. Ça m'oblige à l'écrire en 1337.**


	7. Ép18 Musique de marde

**CODE CIBOIRE  
Épisode 18  
Musique de marde**

Ulrich est une osti de marde à l'école, mais il a le mérite de faire des efforts. On ne peut pas en dire autant d'Odd. Le soir précédant un examen, pendant que son ami étudie, il écoute _Despacito_ crissement fort, à tel point qu'Ulrich entend la chanson même si Odd a des écouteurs. Pour ne rien arranger, Odd danse (En fait, il gesticule comme un singe qui a consommé de la drogue) en faisant des bruits au rythme de la chanson.

ULRICH: Odd! Baisse le son et ferme ta câlisse de gueule! Je veux étudier, tabarnaque!

ODD: Laisse tomber. Tu vas te chier à l'examen de toute façon. À la place, écoute ça. Est-ce que tu sais que c'était la chanson la plus écoutée l'année dernière?

ULRICH: T'as pas vu le _Bye Bye 2017_ , ciboire. CETTE CHANSON-LÀ A TROP JOUÉ! (Ulrich prend ses affaires avec l'intention de partir.)

ODD: Où est-ce que tu vas?

ULRICH: (Il va vers la porte.) Je vais étudier chez Jérémie. C'est pas un osti d'épais qui se câlisse du monde comme toi.

Ulrich sort en claquant la porte. Odd reste là hébété puis il se tabarnaque de ce qui vient de se passer. Il continue d'écouter _Despacito_. Dans sa danse bizarre, Odd attrape Kiwi pour danser avec lui puis il le crisse à terre. Osti d'épais. Juste après, le karma le rattrape. Les ondes sonores négatives de _Despacito_ lui font du mal; Odd fait une face bizarre et il tombe sur le lit d'Ulrich, inconscient.

Le lendemain, Jérémie se lève en premier, prêt pour l'examen. Il réveille Ulrich, mais avec difficulté.

ULRICH: J'ai pas été capable de dormir, ciboire.

JÉRÉMIE: Pourquoi?

ULRICH: Tu veux vraiment savoir? (Il répète ce que Jérémie a dit pendant son sommeil.) Oh! Aelita. Viens ici, ma crisse de guidoune. Je vais te prendre par les fesses. Je vais te ramasser par les boules…

JÉRÉMIE: (Il met sa main sur la bouche d'Ulrich pour l'empêcher de parler.) Ta gueule, osti! Elle va t'entendre. (Jérémie jette un œil à son ordinateur. Aelita n'est pas là.) Tu ne le diras à personne?

ULRICH: Promis, Harvey Weinstein. Je vais garder le secret.

Ulrich s'habille puis les deux Lyoko-guerriers vont à la cafétéria. Pendant qu'ils déjeunent, Sissi passe près d'eux avec ses deux esclaves en écoutant _Despacito_ aussi. Avant l'examen, Jérémie veut aller réveiller Odd, mais Ulrich est en tabarnaque, alors il se câlisse de lui. À la sortie de la cafétéria, ils rencontrent Yumi, qui les trouve cons de ne pas être allés voir Odd. Même pour Ulrich, la situation paraît anormale. Les deux garçons vont donc dans la chambre d'Odd et d'Ulrich.

Odd a conservé la position dans laquelle il est tombé hier. Étrangement, la batterie de son iPod ne s'est pas vidée et _Despacito_ passe encore en boucle.

ULRICH: T'es encore couché, osti de paresseux. Sur mon lit, en plus!

JÉRÉMIE: (Il secoue Odd.) Odd! Arrête de niaiser, ciboire.

Odd ne réagit à rien. C'est clair: il ne niaise pas. Ses deux amis l'amènent à Yolande, l'infirmière. Celle-ci constate que les battements de cœur d'Odd ralentissent. Une ambulance est appelée, et Odd y est embarqué sous les yeux de Delmas, d'Ulrich et de Jérémie.

ULRICH: (en montant dans l'ambulance) Je viens avec lui!

DELMAS: Descends de là. T'as aucune osti de raison d'aller à l'hôpital avec lui. Ça sert à rien.

ULRICH: Je m'en câlisse. J'y vais parce que… c'est le scénario qui a décidé ça.

DELMAS: Ah! D'la marde. Fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en crisse.

JÉRÉMIE: Alors, j'y vais aussi même si j'ai aucune raison de faire ça, tabarnaque. (Il monte dans l'ambulance.)

Yumi est là aussi, mais elle fait câlissement rien pour les empêcher d'être niaiseux. Plus tard, à l'hôpital, Jérémie et Ulrich attendent près de la chambre d'Odd. En écoutant les médecins discuter, ils apprennent que plusieurs autres personnes sont victimes de la maladie inexpliquée de leur ami.

ULRICH: En fin de compte… nous sommes là à rien câlisser. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu.

JÉRÉMIE: Dans le vrai épisode, je pense que tu es venu parce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir abandonné Odd. Moi, je suis venu pour l'effet dramatique.

ULRICH: Là, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

JÉRÉMIE: Je vais demander à Aelita si XANA attaque. Après ça, il va falloir partir à l'usine parce que c'est sûrement une attaque de XANA vu le nombre de personnes qui sont dans le même état qu'Odd. Finalement, venir à l'hôpital, c'était niaiseux en tabarnaque.

À Kadic, les élèves écoutent des chansons de plus en plus mauvaises ou autrement agaçantes. Alors que Yumi sort son téléphone pour appeler Jérémie, Sissi passe près d'elle. Sa vacuité intellectuelle paraît plus incommensurable que d'habitude. Elle marche un peu comme un zombi. Le volume est si élevé que Yumi reconnaît la chanson que Sissi écoute: _Friday_ de Rebecca Black. Au moment où Rebecca raconte qu'elle n'est pas capable de choisir un siège dans une voiture, c'est trop. La stupidité de la chanson absorbe tellement l'énergie vitale de Sissi que ça la câlisse à terre.

Yumi se crisse un peu de Sissi, mais si elle la laissait mourir, ce serait illégal. Yumi tente donc de comprendre ce qui arrive à cette personne complètement inutile. Sissi semble ne pas l'entendre. Elle n'a plus aucune réaction. Sans savoir pourquoi, Yumi est intriguée par la chanson que Sissi écoutait. Elle approche les écouteurs de sa tête comme pour les mettre, mais elle n'en a pas le temps. Rebecca Black récite les jours de la semaine, et la proximité des écouteurs est suffisante pour que Yumi perde l'équilibre sous l'effet malfaiteur de _Friday_.

Yumi traîne Sissi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle frappe, et Yolande ouvre la porte.

YOLANDE: Oh non! Sissi!

YUMI: C'est pas grave. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un avec des sentiments humains était en danger de mort.

À ce moment, XANA prend le contrôle de la radio de l'infirmerie pour passer _Soulja Boy_. La médiocrité de la chanson a un effet immédiat. Elle est assez mauvaise pour faire tomber Yolande inconsciente, mais le scénario épargne Yumi parce qu'elle doit se battre sur Lyoko.

YUMI: La musique! C'est ça. C'est la musique. (IL FALLAIT QU'UN PERSONNAGE LE DISE! CIBOIRE DE CRISSE!)

À l'usine, Jérémie envoie Ulrich dans le territoire Montagne. Pendant qu'Aelita se met à l'abri, il engage les blocs. Ulrich en coupe un, mais un autre emprunte le pouvoir de la Reine Elsa pour le congeler. Jérémie le constate sur la carte de Pokémon d'Ulrich.

JÉRÉMIE: Aelita! Ulrich est gelé. Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut le sauver. Ou alors, il faut juste attendre trois minutes que l'effet disparaisse.

Yumi entre dans le laboratoire, et Jérémie la virtualise. C'était juste à temps parce qu'un bloc avance vers Aelita. Princesse pourrait au moins courir, mais non. Le lutin rose virtuel reste figé comme d'habitude et il câlisse rien. Aelita a toujours besoin de se faire sauver les fesses par quelqu'un.

La bataille se poursuit avec Ulrich, qui est dégelé. Puis, XANA prend le contrôle d'un haut-parleur du laboratoire pour faire écouter une nouvelle chanson à Jérémie.

 _And I was like…  
Baby! Baby, baby, oh!  
Like baby, baby, baby, no!  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh!  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Einstein passe proche de vomir à cause de l'ancienne voix de petite fille de Justin Bieber. Il se dépêche de débrancher le haut-parleur. Cependant, l'intelligence artificielle a un avantage. Franz Hopper a installé d'autres haut-parleurs invisibles dans son laboratoire, ce qui permet à XANA de contre-attaquer.

 _Boom, yo, gah  
De ting go skrrra, pap, pap, ka-ka-ka  
Skibiki-pap-pap, and a pu-pu-pudrrrr-boom  
Skya, du-du-ku-ku-dun-dun  
Poom, poom_

La chose qui fait skrrra est tellement agressante que Jérémie se crisse à terre. Après ça, Ulrich est dévirtualisé. XANA a pensé à lui puisqu'un autre haut-parleur invisible est activé dans la salle des scanners.

 _You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe  
…_

La musique est nulle à chier. Les paroles sont dépourvues d'intelligence. Le refrain est un bruit dérangeant passé en boucle. Le pauvre Ulrich se bouche les oreilles, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. La musique de marde le crisse à terre aussi.

Sur Lyoko, Yumi détruit un dernier bloc. Plus aucun monstre ne garde la tour, mais un obstacle demeure: les Lyoko-guerrières doivent franchir un parcours de plateformes en mouvement comme dans un jeu vidéo.

AELITA: Oh non! C'est un élément narratif qui a été ajouté à l'épisode pour nous retarder et augmenter le suspense à la fin.

YUMI: Il y a rien là. Tu peux créer un pont avec ton pouvoir.

AELITA: J'avais pas pensé à ça, ciboire.

Aelita et Yumi atteignent la tour rapidement. Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, XANA prend le contrôle de la radio dans la chambre d'Odd. Au son de _I whip my hair back and forth / I whip my hair back and forth / I whip my hair back and forth / I whip my hair back and forth / I whip my hair back and forth_ , il poursuit son agonie. Dans l'usine, l'intelligence artificielle a changé de chanson. XANA achève Ulrich et Jérémie avec _I'm Sexy and I Know it_.

De son côté, Aelita entre dans la tour très lentement. Elle marche très lentement vers le centre de la première plateforme. Elle s'élève très lentement vers la plateforme supérieure pendant que le méchant zigouille des personnes avec de la musique de marde. Enfin, le lutin rose met lentement sa main sur l'interface et désactive lentement la crisse de tour. Après ça, le monde est sauvé par un retour vers le passé automatique. Bizarrement, le retour vers le passé a lieu pendant la nuit alors que la mission a commencé en plein jour. C'est impossible qu'elle ait duré aussi longtemps.

La prochaine fois qu'Ulrich rencontre Jérémie, il lui demande pourquoi il y a des haut-parleurs invisibles dans le laboratoire. Einstein explique qu'ils servent à passer le thème musical de la virtualisation juste avant que les Lyoko-guerriers entrent dans les scanners.


	8. Ép4 Le Chantage de Sissi

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 4**  
 **Le Chantage de Sissi**

Sept heures trente. C'est le matin. Odd est pressé de se remplir la gueule. L'heure du déjeuner approche, mais Ulrich ne veut pas quitter la chambre tout de suite. Il cherche une de ses affaires qui manque. Odd part donc seul à la cafétéria. Plus tard, Ulrich finit par sortir, frustré, et trouve Sissi, qui l'attendait.

SISSI: Bonjour, Ulrichou.

ULRICH: Heille! Tu m'appelles pas comme ça, ciboire.

SISSI: Oh! Ne sois pas si méchant. Je voulais juste te parler de Lyoko, de ton ami XANA et de ses monstres virtuels.

ULRICH: Comment tu connais ça, osti?

SISSI: J'ai trouvé ton journal et je l'ai lu. C'est très intéressant, alors j'ai envie d'en discuter. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je pourrais tout partager avec Milly et Tamiya à la place.

ULRICH: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

SISSI: Que tu passes plus de temps avec moi. Je t'aime, Ulrichou. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre!

URLICH: Ta gueule! C'est pas de l'amour; c'est de l'obsession malsaine. En plus, nous ne sommes pas un couple officiel de la série.

SISSI: En parlant d'obsession, j'ai aussi lu tes pensées sur Yumi. Imagine que ça inspire un article du journal de l'école.

ULRICH: (Il essaie de rester calme.) Passer du temps avec toi. C'est tout?

SISSI: Pas tout à fait. Ce soir, tu viendras dans ma chambre et tu dévêtiras lentement mon corps de déesse de façon romantique.

ULRICH: Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt dans notre relation? Notre relation qui n'existe pas en réalité.

SISSI: Un jour ou l'autre, ça arrivera.

Après le déjeuner, Yumi retrouve Odd et Jérémie dans la cour du collège. Ils commencent à parler, mais Yumi remarque quelque chose.

YUMI: Heille! C'est quoi qui se passe, tabarnaque?

Les deux garçons se retournent pour voir, à leur grand étonnement, Ulrich qui écoute Sissi jaser d'un paquet de niaiseries. Puis, pendant le cours d'histoire, il s'assoit avec elle et il ignore ses amis. C'est très étrange. Jérémie et Odd veulent comprendre, alors ils élaborent un plan. À la sortie du cours, Odd entraîne Sissi à l'écart pour lui parler de choses encore plus niaiseuses. Jérémie en profite pour demander des explications à Ulrich.

ULRICH: Depuis plusieurs années, je tiens… un… un journal.

JÉRÉMIE: Un quoi?!

ULRICH: Un journal. Juge-moi pas.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est une affaire de fille, ciboire! Mais je ne te juge pas.

ULRICH: Sissi me l'a volé. Elle menace de le donner à Milly et à Tamiya si je refuse d'être son animal de compagnie.

JÉRÉMIE: Dans ton journal, est-ce que tu as écrit des choses sur Lyoko et XANA?

URLICH: C'est ça, le problème. Sissi peut tout révéler dans le journal de l'école n'importe quand et me faire passer pour un fou.

C'est toute l'information dont Jérémie a besoin. Il n'a pas à connaître les choses gênantes qu'Ulrich a écrites sur Yumi.

JÉRÉMIE: Reste calme. Pendant que ton groupe va être à la piscine, je vais chercher ton journal avec Yumi. Sérieusement, je compatis avec toi. Sissi doit être crissement pas possible à endurer.

URLICH: Merci. Pour tout dire, je pense qu'elle va essayer de me violer. C'est la deuxième pire chose qui peut m'arriver.

JÉRÉMIE: Et la première pire chose qui peut t'arriver, c'est quoi?

ULRICH: Sissi veut me forcer à regarder _Occupation Double_.

JÉRÉMIE: Wô! Ça, c'est méchant en crisse.

ULRICH: Par contre, si Sissi participait à l'émission avec Johannie, ça pourrait être amusant.

JÉRÉMIE: Tu sais quoi? Je pense que Sissi est la vraie méchante de _Code Lyoko_.

ULRICH: Il faut pas exagérer. XANA veut détruire l'humanité sans aucune raison.

JÉRÉMIE: On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à XANA, mais c'est un programme informatique. Il ne connaît pas le bien et le mal, donc il n'est pas vraiment méchant. Sissi, par contre, est l'incarnation du narcissisme et de la malveillance et elle n'a aucune excuse.

ULRICH: Oui… Ça a du sens.

Plus tard, Yumi vole le journal de Sissi et la force à révéler où est celui d'Ulrich. À la fin, l'autobus est à une seconde et demie de s'écraser à deux cents kilomètres à l'heure sur une installation du complexe pétrochimique, mais Aelita désactive (lentement) la tour et la deuxième loi de Newton en même temps. Alors, l'autobus s'arrête tout doucement juste à temps pour ne pas frapper l'installation. Jérémie lance un retour vers le passé parce qu'à cause des deux méchants, Sissi et XANA, c'était une câlisse de journée de marde.

 **En réalité, je ne considère pas qu'un journal est une affaire de fille. Je l'ai fait dire à Jérémie parce que c'est ce qu'il semble penser dans l'épisode original.**


	9. Ép9 L'Étoile Noire

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 9**  
 **L'Étoile Noire**

À la fin de l'épisode précédent, deux frôlions tournaient autour de la tour pendant qu'Aelita la désactivait. Au début de l'épisode 9, une tour est activée sur le même territoire, la Banquise, et on voit exactement la même séquence avec les frôlions qui tournent autour de la tour. Ceux qui faisaient _Code Lyoko_ avaient un trou à remplir dans leur temps d'antenne, alors ils ont recyclé un extrait de moindre importance. Leur décision cause trois problèmes de continuité. Le premier est que dans l'épisode 9, la tour est beaucoup plus loin du bord du plateau que dans l'épisode 8. Le deuxième problème est que plus tard, les Lyoko-guerriers vont se battre contre cinq frôlions, pas deux. Enfin, la plus grande incohérence est que la tour à désactiver sera dans une grotte à l'intérieur d'un glacier, ce qui n'est pas le cas au début de l'épisode.

La professeure de sciences, Suzanne Hertz, pose aux élèves une question sur les neutrons. On remarque que l'équation y=ax+b est écrite sur le tableau comme d'habitude. C'est apparemment la seule équation qui est enseignée à Kadic pendant la saison 1 et elle n'a aucun rapport avec les particules subatomiques. Hervé lève la main pour répondre, mais un évènement surprenant interrompt le cours. Tous les téléphones cellulaires des élèves sonnent en même temps. C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'y a personne au bout du fil.

Madame Hertz confisque tous les téléphones. C'est le règlement.

ODD: C'est XANA qui va être content. (À voix haute parce que personne n'entend les Lyoko-guerriers quand ils parlent de XANA et de Lyoko)

À la sortie du cours, Jérémie, Ulrich et Odd retrouvent Yumi. Elle leur apprend que le même phénomène s'est produit dans sa classe. En fait, ça s'est passé dans tout le collège Kadic. Le groupe est apostrophé par Sissi, qui rassemble un troupeau de niaiseux pour préparer une émeute. Yumi accepte de participer pour être au courant de ce qui se passe (mais en réalité, ça servira crissement à rien dans la suite de l'épisode).

Jean-Pierre Delmas a l'intention de maintenir la confiscation des cellulaires, mais aucun membre du personnel ne pense à enquêter pour savoir comment tous les élèves ont été appelés en même temps. Pourtant, c'est bizarre en crisse, et dans la vraie vie, le directeur se poserait des questions. De son côté, Jérémie découvre que XANA utilise l'antenne du collège pour se connecter à celle de la télévision. C'est ce qui a causé les appels mystérieux même si ça ne se produirait pas dans la réalité. Ensuite, à l'aide de cette antenne, l'intelligence artificielle a l'intention de prendre le contrôle de l'Étoile Noire, qui est de passage dans le Système solaire.

Pas de temps à perdre. Le groupe va à l'usine, excepté Yumi, qui a promis à Sissi de participer à l'émeute. Odd laisse Kiwi dans la chambre, mais le niveau de vraisemblance du dessin animé permet au chien de sauter sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il retrouve son maître au moment où il allait entrer dans l'égout et refermer la trappe.

ODD: Kiwi, comment t'as réussi à sortir?

JÉRÉMIE: (Il est sur l'échelle, juste en-dessous d'Odd.) Pas encore ton crisse de chien. Amène-le. Nous n'avons pas le temps de retourner au collège, et le scénario l'a peut-être fait sortir pour qu'il serve à l'intrigue de l'épisode.

À l'usine, Jérémie contacte Aelita, qui n'a toujours pas vu la tour activée. Puis, il virtualise Odd et Ulrich sur la Banquise. Ces derniers trouvent immédiatement le lutin rose virtuel.

JÉRÉMIE: J'ai une bonne nouvelle. L'Étoile Noire n'est pas encore en orbite autour de la Terre, donc XANA ne peut pas tirer tout de suite. Ça vous laisse du temps. Que l'intrigue soit avec vous.

ODD: J'y pense! Ce serait un peu stupide que XANA détruise la Terre et lui-même en même temps.

ULRICH: Il va sûrement diviser la puissance du canon de l'Étoile Noire par deux cents milliards comme dans _Rogue One_.

JÉRÉMIE: Pour détruire des bâtiments ou d'autres grosses affaires. Mais il ne va pas tirer sur l'usine parce que ce serait du suicide. (Jérémie réfléchit à ce que le méchant pourrait décâlisser.) S'il sait que Yumi est restée au Collège Kadic, XANA va essayer de la tuer.

URLICH: Alors, il faut l'avertir le plus vite possible.

JÉRÉMIE: Sans cellulaire, ça va être difficile.

À ce moment, Kiwi attire l'attention de Jérémie, ce qui lui donne une idée. Il écrit un message destiné à Yumi et l'insère dans le collier de Kiwi pour qu'il le lui apporte. Ça fonctionne parce que l'intrigue est avec les personnages principaux. L'intrigue avait aussi mis un crayon et du papier dans le laboratoire pour aider Jérémie.

À Kadic, les élèves ont fait un ravage. Ils ont cassé les fenêtres et renversé les meubles un peu partout. Il y en a même un qui a voulu crisser le feu au collège, mais Sissi l'a arrêté parce qu'il faut récupérer les cellulaires, pas les détruire. Après ça, les élèves ont dressé une barricade avec les pupitres et les chaises.

Comme Kiwi a compris exactement ce que Jérémie lui a dit de faire, il retrouve Yumi derrière la barricade. C'est au moment où Delmas tente de calmer les émeutiers. Il aperçoit le chien et puisque les animaux de compagnie sont interdits, il dit à Yumi de le suivre dans son bureau. Le directeur essaie de la raisonner parce qu'elle est moins conne d'habitude, mais Yumi se câlisse de lui. Elle lit le message de Jérémie et elle décrisse parce qu'elle sait maintenant que les personnes au collège sont en danger.

DELMAS: (tout seul) Osti, j'ai aucune autorité sur les élèves, tabarnaque.

Pendant ce temps, Ulrich et Odd font face à des frôlions. C'est exactement ce qu'ils font: faire face. Les deux camps se regardent pendant plusieurs minutes et ils crissent à peu près rien. Ciboire que le combat est plate. Odd et les frôlions peuvent se tirer dessus, mais ça les tente pas. Les frôlions vomissent leur venin à terre, et c'est tout, osti.

Enfin, Odd décide de faire quelque chose. Il fonce en essayant de toucher les frôlions. La diversion permet à Ulrich et à Aelita de courir vers l'endroit où la tour devrait être. Cependant, ils ne la voient toujours pas.

AELITA: J'ai une stratégie pour trouver la tour. Je propose de perdre du temps en montant au sommet du glacier et de redescendre pour niaiser un peu partout autour.

ULRICH: Il y a une grotte dans le glacier. J'irais voir dedans en premier.

AELITA: C'est une bonne idée aussi.

JÉRÉMIE: Je confirme. Je vois la tour dans le glacier sur mon écran. Vous avez pas besoin de vous promener autour comme des osti d'imbéciles.

De son côté, Jérémie réussit à pirater le système de l'Étoile Noire pour savoir ce que XANA va viser. Sa connaissance de l'aurebesh sert enfin à quelque chose. Une carte du monde apparaît à l'écran. Jérémie constate que le canon de l'Étoile Noire est pointé sur un lieu en France. C'est le Collège Kadic.

JÉRÉMIE: Wô, tabarnaque! Ulrich, XANA pointe le canon de l'Étoile Noire sur le collège, et je viens de découvrir que notre dessin animé se passe en France, bordel de merde!

ULRICH: Et c'est quoi, le problème?

JÉRÉMIE: La parodie nous fait sacrer en québécois depuis le début, putain de câlisse!

ULRICH: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors?

JÉRÉMIE: Maintenant que j'y pense… rien. Je vais juste laisser les lecteurs imaginer à quel point je m'en crisse.

À Kadic, Yumi doit éloigner les autres élèves du danger, alors elle suggère à Sissi d'aller manifester en ville pour libérer tous les collèges. Sissi approuve parce que c'est une crisse de conne, et les émeutiers la suivent parce qu'ils sont cons aussi. Cependant, Delmas se téléporte à la sortie du collège pour arrêter le troupeau d'imbéciles. Comme il est tanné des niaiseries de Yumi et pour montrer qu'il a de l'autorité, il la suspend pour un mois.

Plus tôt, Odd a été dévirtualisé, et Jérémie l'a envoyé avertir Yumi que XANA la prend pour cible. Il arrive pendant que le directeur barre la route aux émeutiers.

ODD: Yumi! Viens à l'usine! XANA va tirer sur toi avec l'Étoile Noire. En passant, _Code Lyoko_ se passe en France!

Après ça, XANA fait des cratères dans le sol en essayant de détruire Odd et Yumi. Pour ne pas être visibles depuis l'Étoile Noire, ils se cachent dans la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Aelita entre dans la tour.

JÉRÉMIE: L'intrigue est avec nous, Aelita. En désactivant la tour, tu déclencheras une réaction en chaîne qui détruira l'Étoile Noire. Mais prends ton temps. C'est vraiment pas urgent.

Aelita désactive la tour. L'Étoile Noire explose, et le retour vers le passé annule toutes les tabarnaque de niaiseries qui se sont passées. Malheureusement, les Lyoko-guerriers font une nouvelle niaiserie. Ils collent une affiche sur la porte de la cafétéria pour rappeler l'interdiction des cellulaires en classe.

SISSI: Heille! Ça se prend pour un autre en tabarnaque. (Elle part.)

ODD: Ça fait mal de le dire, mais je pense que cette fois, Sissi a raison. Nous n'avons aucune câlisse de raison de faire ça.

ULRICH: Il fallait conclure l'épisode d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'est ça qui s'est passé, crisse.

 **Fin alternative**

Aelita entre dans la tour. Arrivée au milieu de la plateforme inférieure, elle s'élève vers celle du haut. Pendant son ascension, Aelita assiste à un évènement qui n'est pas censé se produire tout de suite. Sur le mur, les panneaux qui affichent des nombres en binaire tombent dans l'abîme en bas de la tour. Ça ne signifie qu'une chose: la tour a été désactivée, mais pas par Aelita.

AELITA: (arrivée à la plateforme supérieure) Jérémie! Je crois que la tour s'est désactivée même si je n'ai pas encore entré le code.

JÉRÉMIE: Et moi, j'ai perdu la connexion avec l'Étoile Noire. Es-tu sûre que la tour est désactivée?

AELITA: Je pense même que XANA l'a désactivée.

JÉRÉMIE: Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça?

AELITA: Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais si je n'ai pas désactivé la tour, c'est sûrement XANA qui l'a fait.

JÉRÉMIE: Reste à l'intérieur. Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors et je reviendrai quand j'aurai des informations.

Jérémie quitte l'usine pour le Collège Kadic avec Ulrich, qui a été dévirtualisé. En arrivant, ils voient le cratère que l'Étoile Noire a fait en essayant de tuer Yumi la première fois. Ensuite, ils parlent aux gens et ils découvrent qu'il y a eu une osti de grosse explosion dans le ciel. Pendant que la police enquête, Ulrich et Jérémie niaisent un peu en attendant d'avoir des informations. Enfin, ce qui s'est passé passe aux nouvelles.

On apprend que le vaisseau spatial Romano Fafard est parvenu à détruire la station spatiale de combat impériale en tirant une torpille à protons dans une bouche d'aération menant à son réacteur principal. Le vaisseau déployé par la première puissance mondiale, le Canada, s'est engagé dans l'affrontement suite à la décision du capitaine Charles Patenaude de suspendre la _mission_ pour sauver la Terre. Dans sa lâcheté légendaire, le second officier Brad Spitfire a voulu que l'équipage se rende à l'Empire galactique dans le but de sauver sa misérable vie. Son argument préféré «Pitié! Je veux pas mourir!» ayant échoué, Brad a tiré une charge débilisante au capitaine, mais a été maîtrisé par le technicien radar Flavien Bouchard. Il a passé le reste de la bataille dans le cachot à pisser de peur dans son pantalon. La psychologue Valence Leclerc étant en régénérescence, il ne restait que Flavien et le pilote Bob Dieudonné-Marcelin pour mener l'attaque. Guidé par Flavien, Bob a piloté le Romano Fafard dans la tranchée jusqu'à la bouche d'aération. Puis, à l'aide des réflexes et de la précision qu'il doit à ses origines extraterrestres, Flavien a visé sa cible et a lancé la torpille à l'intérieur. Le vaisseau s'est ensuite éloigné plein g-go-goz de l'Étoile Noire avant qu'elle explose.

JÉRÉMIE: Ça explique tout. Le Romano Fafard a détruit l'Étoile Noire avant qu'Aelita désactive la tour. À cause de ça, XANA n'en avait plus besoin, alors il l'a désactivée lui-même.

ULRICH: Comme d'habitude, Flavien est le héros de l'histoire. C'est toujours lui qui est le le plus brave ou le plus vertueux quand c'est pas le capitaine. La pire chose que Flavien a faite dans sa vie, c'était mentir à un lièvre quand il avait six ans.

JÉRÉMIE: Dans tout ça, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que le Romano Fafard est revenu d'une galaxie loin de chez nous si rapidement?

ULRICH: C'est à cause d'Aelita. Elle est lente en ciboire quand elle désactive une tour, alors le Romano Fafard avait amplement le temps de revenir à partir du moment où elle est entrée dedans.

JÉRÉMIE: D'accord. Là, ça a du sens.


	10. Ép8 Les Deux Tours

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 8**  
 **Les Deux Tours**

Un extrait de film est projeté dans l'auditorium du Collège Kadic, et Jérémie est le seul élève qui réalise que c'est un film stupide de marde. L'extrait a été montré parce que son réalisateur, James Finson, est venu faire une conférence sur son métier. À part ça, Finson mentionne qu'il va tourner son prochain film dans l'usine des Lyoko-guerriers. Jérémie exprime son inquiétude à voix haute parce qu'il sait que personne ne l'entendra; c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans _Code Lyoko_.

Pour l'empêcher de découvrir le supercalculateur, Ulrich trouve le moyen de faire partie de l'équipe du film. Finson admet aussi Sissi, qui est persuadée qu'elle va avoir le premier rôle. Mais en réalité, elle sera juste la première figurante que la méchante bibitte va décâlisser. Et Finson a probablement l'intention de la couper au montage.

Pendant la nuit, Ulrich et Sissi partagent la même tente, ce qui fait que Sissi essaie de violer Ulrich plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir. Quand il est certain qu'elle dort, Ulrich quitte la tente. Il va au laboratoire pour jaser avec Jérémie parce que son cellulaire et celui de Sissi ont été confisqués. C'était un peu con de sa part parce que Sissi s'est réveillée et elle l'a suivi dans le laboratoire. À ce moment, l'extraterrestre en plastique qui sert de méchant au film attaque Sissi et Ulrich parce qu'il est sous le contrôle de XANA. Les deux adolescents passent le reste de la nuit à se cacher de lui.

Au matin, Finson réveille son équipe en faisant jouer un thème du film crissement fort.

FINSON: Debout, tout le monde! Horaire d'aujourd'hui: déjeuner puis tournage. Heille, toi! Oui, toi, en bobette. Va te cacher, osti, et habille-toi! C'est un dessin animé pour les enfants, tabarnaque!

Plus tard, Yumi trouve Ulrich et Sissi collés à un mur par un crachat de l'extraterrestre. Comme elle est japonaise, elle sort un katana qu'elle traîne dans sa poche pour libérer Ulrich, mais elle laisse Sissi collée parce qu'on se câlisse d'elle. Non, je niaise. Yumi libère Sissi aussi.

Après ça, sur Lyoko, Odd et Aelita se battent contre des frôlions qui font exprès de les manquer au début de la bataille. Pendant ce temps, Ulrich enferme l'extraterrestre dans une pièce de l'usine. Dans la pièce voisine, il attend avec Yumi et Sissi que la bibitte défonce la porte. Ils pourraient décâlisser tout de suite, mais non. Il faut qu'ils restent là pour attendre de se faire tuer. Crisse d'imbéciles. Enfin, Odd et Aelita arrivent près de la tour activée, mais Odd annonce un imprévu à Jérémie.

ODD: Jérémie, il y a deux tours activées l'une à côté de l'autre, ciboire.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est impossible. J'en vois juste une sur l'écran.

AELITA: Alors, XANA en a créé une fausse pour nous leurrer.

ODD: C'est sûrement pour ajouter du suspense à la fin de l'épisode. Nous avons une chance sur deux de choisir la bonne.

JÉRÉMIE: Faux. Je vois seulement la vraie tour sur mon écran. Elle est un peu à votre droite. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper.

AELITA: J'y vais!

JÉRÉMIE: Comme Aelita est crissement lente, j'ai le temps d'observer son déplacement et de confirmer qu'elle va vers la bonne tour. En passant, Odd, même si je n'avais pas pu la guider, il n'y aurait pas eu de suspense parce qu'on sait que le méchant perd toujours dans les dessins animés. Aelita aurait choisi la bonne tour de toute façon.

Jérémie se tourne les pouces en attendant qu'Aelita désactive la tour. Puis, il lance le retour vers le passé.


	11. Ép32 La Saint-Valentin en été

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 32**  
 **La Saint-Valentin en été**

Le matin du 14 février, Aelita montre à Yumi un cadeau qu'on a laissé devant sa porte pendant la nuit. C'est un collier avec une perle rose. Et la perle est grosse en tabarnaque.

YUMI: Osti que la perle est grosse! Elle prend toute la place dans ma main. Mais c'est pas vraiment grave dans un dessin animé. On le remarque presque pas.

AELITA: J'aimerais savoir qui me l'a offert. Et surtout, pourquoi.

YUMI: Aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février, donc la Saint-Valentin, la fête des amoureux.

AELITA: Je ne savais pas que ça existe. Mais attends un peu. Je pensais que le mois de février est en hiver.

YUMI: Dans la réalité, c'est vrai, mais _Code Lyoko_ se passe dans un univers alternatif où c'est toujours l'été. Si tu veux tout savoir, les univers alternatifs ne sont pas obligés d'avoir du sens.

Aelita présume que le cadeau vient de Jérémie parce qu'elle forme un couple officiel avec lui, alors elle va le remercier. Cependant, Jérémie ne sait pas de quoi elle parle; ce n'est pas lui qui a offert le collier. C'est câlissement évident, mais Aelita ne s'en rend pas compte parce que c'est une crisse de conne. Par contre, Odd et Ulrich l'ont tout de suite compris.

Pendant le cours d'histoire, Jérémie demande à Ulrich si c'est lui qui a donné le collier à Aelita. Il le nie immédiatement et il retourne à la composition d'un poème destiné à Yumi qu'il déguise subtilement en devoir de biologie en rimes. Puis, Jérémie pose la question à Odd. Le collier ne vient pas de lui, mais plutôt que donner une réponse claire, il laisse penser Jérémie qu'il a peut-être un intérêt romantique pour Aelita.

ODD: Et même si c'était moi, Aelita ne t'appartient pas à ce je sache.

Là, Jérémie est en tabarnaque. Il ne veut pas qu'Odd donne des mauvaises idées aux fans comme vandaliser F4nf1c710n.n37 et DeviantArt avec du contenu inspiré du couple Odd x Aelita.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est là que tu te trompes! Aelita est dans un couple officiel avec moi! Je l'ai déjà réservée!

ODD: J'ai pas vu ton nom écrit sur elle.

JÉRÉMIE: TU L'AURAS JAMAIS, OSTI! AELITA, C'EST MA GUIDOUNE, CIBOIRE!

En disant ça, Jérémie se lève de sa chaise, et Odd aussi. Il faut savoir que les Lyoko-guerriers, en plus de leurs pouvoirs dans le monde virtuel, en ont un sur Terre: parler à voix haute de leurs affaires sans être entendus, même en classe. Cette fois, cependant, Odd et Jérémie ont dépassé la limite. Leur pouvoir ne les protège pas s'ils se lèvent pour gueuler l'un après l'autre. Là, tout le monde les regarde, c'est gênant, et le professeur les envoie dans le bureau du directeur.

Delmas leur donne deux heures de retenue, et ce qui se passe quand les deux sortent de son bureau est encore plus niaiseux. Jérémie veut toujours savoir si Odd a donné le collier à Aelita. Il veut un oui ou un non. Odd sait qu'il n'a pas donné le collier, et il pourrait dire non, mais il ne le fait pas parce que c'est un osti d'imbécile de marde.

Après ça, Ulrich et Yumi profitent de la présence de Sissi et de William pour se rendre jaloux mutuellement parce qu'ils veulent faire l'imbécile aussi. Pendant ce temps, Aelita se fait posséder par XANA au moyen du collier. Ensuite, Jérémie se crisse à terre pendant le cours de science, ce qui lui vaut deux heures de retenue supplémentaires. En plus, les autres élèves ont ri de lui de façon imbécile parce que tout le monde est épais à Kadic.

Aelita veut aller dans le cinquième territoire, et Yumi a accepté de l'accompagner. Jérémie est d'accord pour les virtualiser parce qu'après la journée de marde qu'il a eue, il se câlisse de savoir si c'est raisonnable. Dans l'égout, Yumi hurle «HHIIIIIIIYYYAAAAA!» en lançant sa planche à roulettes au sol. Elle se trouve équipe en tabarnaque quand elle fait ça, mais en réalité, c'est juste une osti de niaiseuse.

Jérémie virtualise les deux Lyoko-guerrières dans le territoire de la Forêt. Ensuite, Aelita devient folle en ciboire. Elle commence à battre Yumi à mort puis elle décrisse avec l'overboard avant d'avoir fini. Yumi essaie de la rattraper, mais elle doit se battre contre deux krabes. Elle survit parce que les monstres de XANA ont la mauvaise habitude de viser à côté des Lyoko-guerriers même quand ils pourraient les atteindre facilement. Pendant la bataille, Yumi fait une affaire extrêmement stupide. Alors qu'elle est juste devant le krabe, elle utilise la télékinésie pour récupérer son éventail, qui est seulement quelques mètres derrière, ce qui donne au monstre l'occasion de tirer sur elle. Le krabe ne saisit pas cette occasion toutefois parce que le scénario aura besoin de Yumi plus tard.

Plus tard, justement, Yumi finit par rattraper Aelita avec son overwing dans le territoire de la Banquise. Elle utilise son véhicule pour décâlisser celui d'Aelita. Sans perdre de temps, cette dernière court vers l'endroit où XANA veut qu'elle aille, mais Yumi se téléporte devant elle pour l'arrêter. Alors, Aelita utilise son pouvoir pour faire disparaître le sol sous son amie. Yumi voit ce qui se passe. Le pouvoir prend deux ou trois secondes pour faire effet, donc elle pourrait se mettre en sécurité, mais non. Yumi observe le danger sans réagir. Normalement, c'est Aelita qui fait ça. C'est décevant de la part de Yumi. Au centre du trou et trop éloignée du bord pour s'agripper, elle tombe vers la mer numérique. Heureusement, Jérémie a mis en place une mesure de sécurité dans le chapitre 3. Yumi est donc dévirtualisée automatiquement.

Tout n'est pas perdu, car Ulrich et Odd arrivent en renfort. Ils suivent Aelita jusqu'au pied d'un glacier, devant une caverne, où elle attend quelque chose. Les ayant remarqués, Aelita leur barre la route en créant un mur de glace autour d'elle. À ce moment, la Méduse sort de la caverne, tentacules déployés.

Prestement, Odd escalade le mur à l'aide de ses griffes. Parvenu de l'autre côté, il tire ses flèches laser vers la Méduse, mais il manque le symbole de XANA. Pour empêcher Odd d'approcher, Aelita fait apparaître de la glace autour de ses pieds. Odd étant immobilisé, la Méduse entoure Aelita de ses tentacules et fouille sa mémoire.

JÉRÉMIE: Odd, j'ai une idée. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça crissement con, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Tire sur Aelita!

ODD: Heille! C'est vrai que t'es un crisse de con.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est sérieux! XANA veut garder Aelita en vie autant que nous. Il a besoin de sa mémoire. S'il risque de la perdre, il va arrêter.

ODD: Oublie ça. J'ai une meilleure idée.

JÉRÉMIE: Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Odd ne répond pas. Il reste concentré. La Méduse est tout près, devant lui. Surtout, elle est immobile. Elle ne bouge jamais quand elle tient Aelita entre ses tentacules. Odd n'est plus dans le feu de l'action. Il peut mesurer ses gestes et la position de son bras. Ce sera plus facile. Il vise et il tire. Une flèche laser jaillit de son poignet. Elle vole vers la tête du monstre et elle frappe le symbole de XANA. La Méduse explose. Ses tentacules disparaissent pendant qu'Aelita s'effondre. Odd devient le premier Lyoko-guerrier à l'avoir détruite.

JÉRÉMIE: Odd, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

ODD: La Méduse était devant moi. J'ai juste tiré sur son symbole de XANA. J'avais pas besoin de mettre la vie d'Aelita en danger, ciboire.

YUMI: (Elle est dans le laboratoire près de Jérémie.) Jérémie, je pense que cette fois, Odd a été plus intelligent que toi.

JÉRÉMIE: Osti… C'est pas possible, osti. C'est pas possible!

ODD: Hé oui! C'est possible! C'est arrivé! Odd le génie a eu une meilleure idée que le petit pseudo-Einstein… (Il continue de se vanter et de rabaisser Jérémie jusqu'à ce que les autres lui fassent fermer sa crisse de gueule.)

Aelita désactive la tour que XANA utilisait pour la contrôler. Puis, Odd, Ulrich et elle retournent sur Terre. Là, l'équipe Lyoko a un problème. Jérémie et Odd vont être dans la marde au collège parce qu'ils ne se sont pas présentés à leur retenue. Les Lyoko-guerriers ne veulent pas lancer un retour vers le passé pourtant parce qu'ils ont découvert dans l'épisode 30 que les retours vers le passé renforcent XANA. La solution est qu'Ulrich sorte avec Sissi à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin pour qu'en échange, elle convainque son père, le directeur, de ne pas câlisser Jérémie et Odd à la porte.

SISSI: (dans le bureau de Delmas) Papa, j'aimerais te parler d'Odd et de Jérémie. Je te demande d'être clément avec eux. C'est très important.

DELMAS: Ah oui? Et pourquoi?

SISSI: Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'eux et leurs amis sont les personnages principaux de notre dessin animé. Ce serait plate pour le public qu'ils soient renvoyés du collège. S'il te plaît, sois gentil. J'ai vraiment aucun autre argument.

DELMAS: Désolé. Si les personnages principaux avaient des passe-droits, ça enlèverait les obstacles qui rendent l'intrigue intéressante. Leur cas sera traité comme s'ils étaient des figurants.

En fin de compte, Jérémie est obligé de lancer un retour vers le passé pour annuler toutes ses niaiseries. XANA devient plus fort, mais ça ne change rien à la série parce que les personnages principaux gagnent de toute façon.

 **Fin alternative 1**  
À la place de seulement geler les pieds d'Odd sur la Banquise, Aelita gèle Odd au complet, l'empêchant de tirer sur elle ou la Méduse. Le monstre réussit à extraire toute la mémoire d'Aelita, ce qui met fin à la saison 2.

 **Fin alternative 2**  
Quand Aelita finit de créer son mur de glace, elle ajoute un toit pour empêcher Odd de l'atteindre en escaladant le mur. Le résultat est le même que dans la fin alternative 1.

 **Fin alternative 3**  
Une fois que XANA possède Aelita au moyen du collier, il n'a pas besoin de la Méduse pour accéder à la mémoire d'Aelita puisqu'il est déjà dans son esprit. Il prend les clés de Lyoko, ce qui termine aussi la saison 2.

 **Fin alternative 4**  
Une fois que XANA possède Aelita au moyen du collier, il la fait aller à l'usine. Dans le laboratoire, Aelita lance une virtualisation à retardement pour aller seule sur Lyoko. Elle se laisse capturer par la Méduse sans que ses amis sachent ce qui se passe. XANA obtient ainsi les clés de Lyoko, et la saison finit ici.

 **Fin alternative 5**  
Le matin de la Saint-Valentin, Aelita montre son nouveau collier à Yumi.

AELITA: C'est un peu bizarre. On dirait qu'à l'intérieur, il y a une affaire surnaturelle qui bouge. Est-ce que tu vois les petites vagues dedans?

YUMI: Oui, et je reconnais ce collier. C'est le Cœur de Kandrakar.

AELITA: Quoi?

YUMI: C'est un objet qui vient de _WITCH_ , un dessin animé qui passait à la même époque que _Code Lyoko_.

S'ensuit un crossover avec _Code Lyoko_ et _WITCH_.


	12. Ép13 Abandon stratégique

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 13**  
 **Abandon stratégique**

Jérémie travaille dans le laboratoire pour compléter le programme de matérialisation d'Aelita. Ce faisant, il nomme avec sérieux les patentes de science-fiction qu'il utilise: «Interface transfert activé. Mémoire virtuelle activée. Gestionnaire de code configuré. Scanners activés et vérifiés. Ciblage OK». Il veut faire croire aux enfants qui regardent le dessin animé que ce qu'il fait a du sens dans la vraie vie. Jérémie lance le programme. Une croix verte dans un cercle apparaît à l'écran pour signaler que son affaire n'a pas chié comme les dernières fois. Il descend à la salle des scanners pour voir le résultat.

Dans la cour du collège, Yumi profite d'un exercice d'autodéfense pour casser Ulrich en deux. Odd niaise avec son chien juste à côté et il s'en crisse. Jérémie les rejoint et leur montre ce qu'il a obtenu: un cheveu d'Aelita. Le groupe va à l'usine pour les explications.

Jérémie a choisi un cheveu parce qu'il s'agit d'une structure anatomique simple, mais qui contient l'intégralité du code informatique d'Aelita selon une fractale connue dont les récurrences sont comparables au code génétique humain, ce qui lui a permis de faire un transfert numérophysiolgique sur une portion de programme ciblée à l'avance et préalablement défragmentée.

Einstein a complètement perdu les autres, mais s'ils avaient suivi, ils auraient remarqué deux niaiseries. La première, c'est qu'un cheveu contient du code informatique. La deuxième, c'est que ce code informatique ressemble au code génétique humain. Mais Jérémie sait que personne ne comprend ses élucubrations, alors il ne se gêne pas pour dire des choses qui ont aucun tabarnaque de sens.

Bref, Jérémie est content d'avoir réussi et il veut lancer son programme.

ULRICH: Attends! Tu vas la matérialiser tout de suite?

JÉRÉMIE: Non. Avant, je vais laisser XANA tuer l'humanité une ou deux fois, câlisse.

YUMI: Ulrich a raison. On ne peut pas faire apparaître une personne sans préparation.

JÉRÉMIE: Nous en avons déjà parlé dans l'épisode 6. Je vais pirater le système du gouvernement pour fabriquer des faux documents, et la magie des dessins animés va faire le reste. (Jérémie lance la matérialisation, mais le programme plante.) Osti! Mon affaire a chié, ciboire! Elle faisait pas ça avant, crisse.

Jérémie aimerait sûrement chercher le problème immédiatement, mais les Lyoko-guerriers doivent se présenter à leur cours de mathématiques. Ensuite, ils dînent, et Sissi surprend leur conversation sur Kiwi (Ils ont le pouvoir de discuter sans être entendus, mais Sissi résiste à leur pouvoir). Elle commence donc à faire chanter Ulrich. Ça rend Yumi enragée en tabarnaque, et elle serre son verre tellement fort qu'elle le casse. Un peu plus et elle devenait l'incroyable Hulk. Un morceau de verre fait une câlisse de grosse coupure dans sa main, ce qui fait que Yumi perd son sang sur la table et le plancher. Osti que c'est dégueulasse. Ulrich accompagne Yumi à l'infirmerie. Je vais passer la scène romantique qui s'ensuit parce que c'est plate.

Après ça, l'équipe Lyoko se réunit dans la chambre de Jérémie pour découvrir pourquoi son affaire a chié.

JÉRÉMIE: Là, nous sommes dans la crisse de marde. Quand j'ai matérialisé le cheveu, j'ai fait une erreur, et ça a décâlissé une patente informatique de science-fiction. À cause de ça, si Aelita désactive une tour, elle va être effacée.

YUMI: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas de sens.

ODD: Ça a du sens si ça donne une intrigue à l'épisode.

Évidemment, XANA va attaquer avant que le programme soit réparé parce que l'épisode a besoin d'une intrigue. L'attaque consiste à démolir des bâtiments avec de gens à l'intérieur en utilisant les ultrasons. Jérémie explique que c'est faisable par le biais des prises électriques parce qu'il se câlisse royalement que la série soit crédible ou non. Bref, à cause de ça, il y a une bataille sur Lyoko, dans le territoire de la Forêt.

Ulrich rejoint Aelita sur Lyoko. Jérémie leur dit qu'il n'y a pas de monstres sur son écran, mais c'est un osti de pas bon parce qu'il y a des kankrelats sur des sentiers tout près. Ils sont quatre et ils prennent Ulrich et Aelita au piège. Yumi surgit de nulle part et elle en décâlisse un avec son éventail. Après ça, elle est niaiseuse en tabarnaque parce qu'elle se met dos à un kankrelat pour attaquer ceux qui sont à l'opposé de la zone de combat. XANA est encore plus niaiseux parce que le kankrelat derrière Yumi ne saisit pas l'occasion de tirer sur elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Lyoko-guerriers se mettent à l'abri de trois krabes dans une osti de grosse souche d'arbre pendant que Jérémie termine son programme de réparation qui va permettre à Aelita de désactiver la tour sans danger. Sauf que son affaire fait encore de la marde, et le problème n'est pas réglé. Aelita décide de se sacrifier en allant désactiver la tour quand même. Yumi et Ulrich acceptent de l'accompagner parce qu'ils se rappellent soudainement que Jérémie est con de mettre la survie de l'humanité en péril pour sauver sa blonde virtuelle.

Ulrich se bat contre les krabes pendant qu'Aelita et Yumi courent vers la tour. Avant qu'Aelita y entre, Yumi fait une pose dramatique, et le vent secoue ses cheveux même s'il n'y a pas de vent sur Lyoko normalement. Puis, Yumi tue un krabe et se laisse dévirtualiser par le deuxième d'une manière qui rend le moment encore plus dramatique.

Dans la tour, Aelita marche très lentement vers le centre de la plateforme. Pour une fois, sa lenteur est justifiée parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir. À ce moment, un évènement inattendu se produit. Les fenêtres qui affichent des nombres binaires sur le mur tombent dans l'abîme sous la tour.

AELITA: Jérémie, je crois que la tour s'est déjà désactivée.

JÉRÉMIE: Je le vois aussi. Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose?

AELITA: Non. Je suis juste entrée. C'est comme si XANA avait désactivé la tour lui-même.

JÉRÉMIE: Je pense que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Et je sais pourquoi. XANA veut te garder en vie parce qu'il a compris que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle nous laissons le supercalculateur fonctionner. Sachant que tu allais disparaître en désactivant la tour, il a cessé son attaque. C'est un abandon stratégique.

Jérémie fait un retour vers le passé et il finit par arranger toute la crisse de marde que son essai de matérialisation a faite. Ensuite, il corrige rapidement son programme, qui fonctionnait dès le début, et matérialise Aelita, ce qui termine la saison 1.

D'ici là, Ulrich cherche le mot «numérophysiologiue» sur Internet, se souvenant que Jérémie l'a employé dans son explication. Il se demande si ce mot existe réellement. Le seul résultat de recherche pertinent est une page de (Je l'écris en 1337 parce que le site n'accepte pas d'afficher le nom normalement écrit.) où la réplique de Jérémie est citée. Ulrich en conclut que le mot n'existe pas et que Jérémie dit des crisse de niaiseries pour impressionner tout le monde.


	13. Ép13,1 Transfert cheveux

**CODE CIBOIRE  
Épisode 13,1  
Transfert cheveux**

À la fin de l'épisode 13, le retour vers le passé réunit l'équipe Lyoko dans le laboratoire. Jérémie est tristounet parce que son lutin rose est mort. Aelita a été effacée en désactivant la tour.

ULRICH: Vois le bon côté des choses. Nous allons éteindre le supercalculateur, et tu vas arrêter de mettre l'humanité en danger parce que tu veux garder ta blonde virtuelle.

JÉRÉMIE: S'il te plaît, ferme ta gueule, osti.

YUMI: Jérémie, est-ce que tu as le cheveu d'Aelita que tu as matérialisé?

JÉRÉMIE: Oui. Pourquoi?

YUMI: Tu as dit qu'il contient tout le code informatique d'Aelita, donc si on virtualisait le cheveu, on la recréerait.

Jérémie sort de sa poche le flacon qui contient le cheveu d'Aelita. L'idée de Yumi est sensée. Il faut l'essayer. Yumi descend donc mettre le cheveu dans un scanner, et Jérémie lance la virtualisation. À l'écran, il voit que le code d'Aelita se reconstitue. Puis Aelita apparaît à l'écran.

AELITA: Jérémie, je suis prête pour la matérialisation.

Odd, Ulrich et Yumi sautent de joie pendant que Jérémie pleure de réjouissance. Aelita comprend crissement rien parce qu'elle a seulement les souvenirs qu'elle avait avant la matérialisation de son cheveu.

JÉRÉMIE: Osti que c'est merveilleux. (Il fait un grand sourire en versant des larmes.) Les cheveux contiennent pas juste du code informatique. Ils contiennent aussi de la mémoire. Câlisse qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi dans un dessin animé.

Quelques jours après l'épisode, Jérémie essaie de regarder une vidéo sur YouTube, mais il est obligé d'endurer une heure d'annonces publicitaires avant d'y avoir accès. Naturellement, ça le met en tabarnaque. Aelita lui annonce que XANA a activé une tour, et Jérémie comprend que c'est l'intelligence artificielle qui agace les gens avec les publicités. Leur discussion est coupée par XANA, qui passe la vieille annonce du ShamWow dans la fenêtre qui affiche normalement la face d'Aelita. Jérémie appelle les autres pour qu'ils aillent à l'usine avec lui.

Yumi et Ulrich sont virtualisés en premier; Odd arrive au laboratoire quelques minutes après le début du combat sur Lyoko. Dans la salle des scanners, il fait croire à Jérémie qu'il est entré dans l'un d'eux, mais c'est faux. Odd a apporté une paire de ciseaux, qu'il utilise pour se couper le bout d'une pincée de cheveux. Il les dépose dans un scanner et dit à Jérémie qu'il y est entré. Einstein lance la virtualisation. Apparemment, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien: si Jérémie avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal quant à la virtualisation, il aurait posé des questions à Odd.

Sur Lyoko, un autre Odd, créé à partir des bouts de cheveux virtualisés, se bat avec Ulrich, Yumi et Aelita. Le vrai Odd attend dans la salle des scanners pendant la bataille. Après un moment, Yumi est dévirtualisée. Couchée dans le scanner, elle lâche un grognement en frappant le sol avec son poing. En se levant, elle remarque Odd.

YUMI: Odd! Je croyais que tu étais encore sur Lyoko.

ODD: C'est-à-dire que… oui et non.

YUMI: Comment ça «oui et non»?

ODD: En fait, non. Tu as raison; c'est non.

YUMI: (Elle lance un regard suspicieux.) Oui. Allons voir Jérémie. (Elle va vers l'ascenseur.)

ODD: (en lui barrant la route) Attends! Tu es sûre que tu veux monter?

YUMI: Oui! Je suis sûre! C'est quoi, ton problème?

ODD: Rien du tout. J'ai envie de monter, moi aussi. C'est une très bonne idée.

Yumi et Odd entrent donc dans l'ascenseur. La Lyoko-guerrière japonaise est encore soucieuse à cause du comportement étrange d'Odd. Enfin, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage supérieur du laboratoire.

JÉRÉMIE: Ah, Yumi! Ulrich a perdu presque tous ses points de vie, mais Odd est encore là pour protéger Aelita. (Yumi est prise de court par l'affirmation de Jérémie pendant que ce dernier se tourne vers elle.) Odd! Tu peux pas être ici… (Jérémie regarde l'écran du supercalculateur.) Tu es sur Lyoko!

YUMI: (avec un regard noir) Odd! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

ODD: Rien de grave. Je vais vous expliquer. Jérémie a recréé Aelita en virtualisant son cheveu, et ça m'a donné l'idée de créer un double de moi-même en mettant un peu de mes cheveux dans un scanner.

JÉRÉMIE: Je pense que tu te câlisses complètement des conséquences que ça va avoir.

ODD: Parlons des conséquences, justement. Avec deux moi, vous allez profiter deux fois plus de mes qualités: sens de l'humour, charme, génie artistique…

YUMI: Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton double quand il va venir sur Terre, osti? Si les gens le voient au collège, ils vont demander des explications, et ils vont finir par découvrir le supercalculateur, tabarnaque!

ODD: Mais non! Jérémie va trouver une solution.

YUMI: QUOI?! Tu penses que Jérémie peut régler n'importe quel osti de problème en claquant des doigts?

JÉRÉMIE: Laisse faire, Yumi. J'ai une solution. Je vais dire à Ulrich de câlisser le double dans la mer numérique.

ODD: Heille! Fais pas ça! C'est un meurtre!

JÉRÉMIE: C'est ça qui est amusant, crisse. (Il se tourne vers l'écran pour vérifier si Ulrich est encore là, mais non. Jérémie ne voit pas sa carte de Pokémon.) Oubliez ça. Ulrich a été dévirtualisé.

Justement, Ulrich sort de l'ascenseur à cet instant. Les autres sont obligés de lui raconter la niaiserie d'Odd.

ULRICH: Jérémie… dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu vas faire.

JÉRÉMIE: Sincèrement, je voulais que tu câlisses le double dans la mer numérique, mais tu as été dévirtualisé avant. Il reste Aelita, mais elle ne voudra probablement pas.

ULRICH: C'est simple, osti! Il faut virtualiser le vrai Odd et le forcer à se battre contre son double. Le but, ça va être de pousser l'autre dans la mer numérique!

ODD: Jamais de la vie! J'ai pas encore rencontré mon double, mais je l'aime autant que moi-même.

ULRICH: D'accord! Tu vas vivre avec ton double et tu vas nous dire si tu peux t'endurer toi-même, tabarnaque!

JÉRÉMIE: (Il vient de regarder l'écran.) Je pense que c'est ça qui va arriver. L'autre Odd a été dévirtualisé. Heureusement, Aelita est entrée dans la tour.

ULRICH: Tant mieux. Je vais m'expliquer avec lui. (Il entre dans l'ascenseur.)

YUMI: Je vais avec lui pour l'empêcher de devenir violent. (Elle entre dans l'ascenseur aussi.) Surveille le vrai Odd.

Dans la salle des scanners, Ulrich et Yumi sont surpris de ne pas trouver le deuxième Odd. Ulrich commence à le chercher, croyant qu'il se cache derrière un scanner. De son côté, Yumi examine celui où l'autre Odd aurait dû apparaître.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage du haut. À l'étonnement de Jérémie et d'Odd, le double de celui-ci est absent. Seuls Yumi et Ulrich sont là. Ce dernier semble tenir quelque chose dans ses mains.

ODD: Alors, où est mon double?

ULRICH: Il est ici. Prends-le. (Il avance ses mains vers Odd.)

Odd tend la main pour recevoir ce qu'Ulrich lui donne. Il y trouve ses propres cheveux qu'il avait coupés.

ODD: Oh! J'étais sûr que j'allais avoir un deuxième moi. Il va falloir faire très attention à ces cheveux. (Sans prévenir, Ulrich souffle sur les cheveux, qui sont éparpillés et perdus. Odd est sidéré.) Heille… tu… tu viens de tuer mon frère jumeau!

ULRICH: Ce sont juste des cheveux, ciboire.

ODD: Mais ils sont conscients! Ils contiennent la mémoire de mon double comme le cheveu d'Aelita! Mon tas de cheveux était un être sensible! (Il commence à pleurer.)

YUMI: Tu sais quoi, Odd? Je m'en crisse. Tu nous as assez agacés avec ton double.

ULRICH: J'approuve totalement. Jérémie, est-ce qu'Aelita a fini de désactiver la tour?

JÉRÉMIE: Ça lui prend du temps comme d'habitude. À ce propos… en ce qui concerne Aelita...

ULRICH: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

JÉRÉMIE: La Aelita que nous avons a été créée à partir d'un cheveu comme le double d'Odd. Le jour où je vais la matérialiser, est-ce que je vais avoir une vraie personne… ou un osti de cheveu?

Là, la pièce est silencieuse.

YUMI: Dans le dernier épisode, tu nous as dit que l'ADN humain est la même crisse d'affaire que du code informatique, et les cheveux contiennent du code informatique. Tu peux sûrement trouver un moyen de faire apparaître une vraie personne.

JÉRÉMIE: Si on suppose que toutes les niaiseries de _Code Lyoko_ ont du sens, tu as peut-être raison. Aelita, est-ce que tu désactives la câlisse de tour?

AELITA: Désolée, Jérémie. Je ne peux pas entrer le code. XANA fait passer plein d'annonces de bébelles inutiles dans l'interface de la tour. Comme d'habitude, c'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avant que les annonces soient finies.

JÉRÉMIE: Ah, tabarnaque!

Longtemps après ça, XANA lance une nouvelle attaque, pendant laquelle Odd est tué sur Terre, dans la réalité. Les Lyoko-guerriers savent depuis l'épisode 1 que le retour vers le passé ne peut pas ressusciter les morts parce que Jérémie a lu la Javadoc du programme entre _Le Réveil de XANA_ et le premier épisode. Là, ils sont tristes, mais Einstein a une idée. Il pense qu'il peut faire revivre Odd en crissant le cadavre dans un scanner et en le virtualisant. Ça a fonctionné avec un cheveu, qui est une partie non vivante du corps, donc pourquoi pas avec un cadavre? Le corps d'Odd est virtualisé, et son avatar virtuel apparaît bien vivant sur Lyoko. Après quelques vérifications et manipulations, Jérémie ramène Odd sur Terre tout à fait en vie.

 **Fin alternative**  
À la fin de l'épisode 13, le retour vers le passé ramène les Lyoko-guerriers avant la matérialisation du cheveu d'Aelita. Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de la recréer. L'équipe Lyoko désactive donc le supercalculateur pour empêcher XANA d'attaquer de nouveau. Elle fait une crisse de grosse dépression, particulièrement Jérémie. La fin de la série est triste en tabarnaque.


	14. Ép61 Inaction stratégique

**CODE CIBOIRE  
Épisode 61  
Inaction stratégique**

L'épisode commence avec une mission ordinaire. Les Lyoko-guerriers se battent contre une tarentule et deux krabes dans la Montagne pour désactiver une tour. Yumi lance son éventail en direction d'un krabe, mais l'arme manque sa cible. Elle fait une pirouette vers l'arrière, et on peut remarquer un faux raccord: d'un plan à l'autre, Yumi a fait demi-tour. De son côté, Ulrich tourne autour d'une tarentule en mode super sprint en criant comme un osti de pas bon, mais il ne l'attaque pas; il niaise en criant comme un osti de pas bon. Quant à Odd, il tire sur Norbert (C'est le nom qu'il donne au krabe qu'il essaie de tuer), mais c'est impossible qu'il atteigne le symbole de XANA: Odd est au sol, et le symbole est sur le dessus du krabe. Enfin, Aelita se cache derrière une roche alors qu'elle peut facilement accéder à la tour puisque sa cachette est entre le combat et la tour. La bataille a crissement pas de sens.

Soudainement, Odd fige, incapable de bouger. Ulrich vient à son secours avec le super sprint, mais il est aussi victime d'une anomalie du supercalculateur, qui le téléporte juste devant la tarentule qu'il combattait. Il se fait dévirtualiser, et Odd aussi.

Il ne reste que Yumi pour protéger Aelita. La Japonaise fait diversion en attirant les monstres loin de son amie, mais elle est paralysée par l'anomalie. Les monstres la dévirtualisent. Comme Aelita est niaiseuse, elle a attendu la fin de la diversion pour agir. Elle ne se dirige vers la tour qu'à partir du moment où elle est seule à avoir l'attention des monstres. Puis, un autre krabe s'interpose entre la princesse rose et la tour. Le krabe est affecté par l'anomalie, et Jérémie dit à Aelita d'en profiter pour passer. Il a bien fait parce qu'elle aurait peut-être été assez conne pour rester sur place et ne rien câlisser. Par contre, il faut reconnaître qu'Aelita atteint le centre de la plateforme plus rapidement que dans les saisons 1 et 2.

Après la mission, Jérémie passe la soirée à investiguer le problème. Il découvre qu'un employé xanatifié du Collège Kadic a saboté le supercalculateur en lançant des éclairs avec le pouvoir de Seigneur Sith conféré par l'intelligence artificielle. Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Jérémie explique aux autres qu'à cause du sabotage, les qubits quantiques s'effondrent les uns après les autres, causant une perte de puissance de plus en plus importante… En langage clair, toute l'affaire est en train de se chier, tabarnaque. En passant, «qubit quantique» est un pléonasme parce qu'un qubit est un bit quantique.

Jérémie veut réparer le supercalculateur, mais il a un empêchement pour le besoin de l'intrigue: il a manqué l'inspection des chambres hier, et Jim veut inspecter la sienne tout de suite. En ouvrant la porte à Jim, Jérémie est gêné parce que sa chambre est un osti de dépotoir, et ça met Jim en crisse. En plus des vêtements sales éparpillés, il y a des canettes de liqueur vides qui traînent sur le plancher avec des mouchoirs pleins de morve et des boîtes de McDonald et de Saint-Hubert qui dégoulinent de ketchup et de sauce. Jérémie a même laissé une bobette sur son clavier d'ordinateur. C'est un câlisse de pas propre. Jim a raison d'être en ciboire.

Pendant que Jérémie ramasse son osti de marde, XANA passe à l'attaque. Aelita étant dans le laboratoire pour essayer de réparer le supercalculateur, elle est alertée par le superscan. Elle appelle Ulrich, qui informe Odd et Yumi qu'une tour est activée. Cette fois, XANA s'est inspiré de la fin de _Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu_ : il utilise les racines des plantes pour saisir Odd et Ulrich et les retenir au sol. Jérémie les trouve peu après et remarque une pelle que la scénariste Sophie Decroisette a laissée là. Jérémie libère Ulrich en coupant les racines avec la pelle, mais d'autres l'attrapent avant qu'il libère Odd. Ulrich doit donc aller seul à l'usine.

De son côté, Yumi se fait aussi attraper par les racines. XANA a alors une idée. Les racines font penser à des tentacules, et Yumi est japonaise, donc il décide de faire du hentai dans un dessin animé pour les enfants. Il insère une racine dans le chandail de Yumi et il la fait entrer dans sa brassière. Ensuite, il lui tripote les boules pendant que d'autres racines entrent dans sa bobette. Finalement, quand XANA est tanné d'agresser sexuellement Yumi, il la traîne jusque dans une crevasse.

Sur la Banquise, la bataille commence, mais l'attaque d'Aelita et d'Ulrich échoue lamentablement à cause des défaillances du supercalculateur. Heureusement, ces défaillances donnent à Odd et à Jérémie l'occasion de s'échapper des racines. Ils vont à l'usine pour aider les autres pendant que le méchant décâlisse Yumi.

Jérémie termine la réparation du supercalculateur et tente de le réinitialiser pour faire cesser les anomalies, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il ne reste plus assez de puissance. Si la tour était désactivée, les ressources seraient suffisantes, mais tant que les anomalies perdurent, les Lyoko-guerriers sont incapables de désactiver la tour. Alors, Aelita propose une solution: détruire la Banquise avec le code XANA.

ODD: Câlisse, même moi, j'aurais pas pensé à une affaire niaiseuse comme ça.

JÉRÉMIE: Désolé, Aelita, mais ton idée est crissement pas bonne.

AELITA: C'est le seul moyen de récupérer de l'énergie, et ça va désactiver la tour. Sinon, le supercalculateur va se décâlisser.

JÉRÉMIE: Bon, vas-y. De toute façon, le problème de l'accès au cinquième territoire va se régler d'une manière ou d'une autre parce que nous sommes dans un dessin animé.

Aelita entre dans la tour de passage (qui, en passant, n'est pas la même que dans l'épisode 59). Elle met sa main sur l'interface pour s'identifier et entre le code XANA. Aelita s'attend à voir la tour disparaître et à tomber de la plateforme, mais rien ne se produit.

JÉRÉMIE: Aelita, t'es plus lente que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tabarnaque?

AELITA: J'ai entré le code, mais ça ne fait rien. Comme si… XANA avait décidé de ne pas détruire le territoire.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est ça qui se passe, ciboire! XANA est beaucoup plus avantagé s'il ne détruit pas la Banquise.

Jérémie a tout compris. Puisque le supercalculateur n'est pas réinitialisé, les qubits quantiques continuent de s'effondrer les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que la machine se chie. Il va de soi que la tour est désactivée, mais c'est trop tard pour Yumi. XANA a fini par la tuer. Maintenant, les Lyoko-guerriers n'ont plus le moyen de combattre le méchant et de le traquer sur le réseau informatique mondial. Il n'y a pas de saison 4, pas de Skidbladnir, et XANA gagne, ciboire!

 **Fin alternative**  
C'est le déjeuner. Jérémie explique les défaillances du supercalculateur à ses amis.

JÉRÉMIE: XANA a saboté le supercalculateur en possédant Michel Rouiller. Les circuits sont endommagés, ce qui cause des pertes de puissance et les anomalies qui vous ont empêché de vous battre efficacement.

YUMI: Osti que ça fait chier. Est-ce que tu peux réparer?

JÉRÉMIE: Oui. Et en attendant, j'ai éteint le supercalculateur.

ODD: Hein! Pourquoi?

JÉRÉMIE: Il y a une affaire de science-fiction qui faisait de la marde en brisant d'autres patentes, et le supercalculateur avait quelques heures à vivre. Alors, je l'ai éteint pour arrêter le compte à rebours et me donner du temps pour le réparer. En plus, ça empêche XANA d'activer une tour.

ULRICH: À ce propos, je pense qu'il aurait pu être éteint plus souvent dans la série.

JIM: (Il vient d'entrer dans la cafétéria.) BELPOIS! J'espère que t'as ramassé ta crisse de marde parce que c'est le temps d'inspecter ta chambre!

JÉRÉMIE: Câlisse que j'ai bien fait de l'éteindre.


	15. Ép58 Le Prétendant naïf

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 58**  
 **Le Prétendant naïf**

Salle de bain des garçons, le matin. Odd vante ses performances au combat sur Lyoko pour rabaisser Ulrich. Câlisse qu'il manque de maturité. Jérémie profite de l'occasion pour annoncer qu'il a réalisé un programme qui collecte les statistiques de bataille des Lyoko-guerriers. Ce soir, il consultera les données collectées pour départager ses amis.

Ensuite, Johnny entre dans la salle de bains. Il demande à Ulrich de parler avec lui seul à seul. Les deux vont donc dans la chambre d'Ulrich.

ULRICH: Je t'écoute.

JOHNNY: Bon, voilà… heu… T'es le meilleur ami de Yumi, pas vrai?

ULRICH: On peut dire ça. Nous sommes amis, et puis c'est tout.

JOHNNY: Le problème que j'ai, c'est que… que… c'est que quand je vois Yumi, j'aimerais… j'aimerais… Je sais pas comment dire.

ULRICH: Quand tu vois Yumi, tu te dis qu'elle est trop jolie pour rester habillée.

JOHNNY: Heu… C'est pas à ce point-là.

Intérieurement, Ulrich se réjouit et se félicite de gêner Johnny. C'est une petite réussite pour lui.

ULRICH: Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Et je vais t'aider. Tu vas trouver Yumi et passer la journée avec elle. Tu vas la complimenter et lui parler de tous les sujets qui te passeront par la tête. Si tu le fais bien, elle va s'intéresser à toi.

JOHNNY: Merci. Je vais commencer tout de suite.

ULRICH: Un dernier détail. À un moment que tu vas juger opportun, quand tu auras obtenu une certaine attention, il va te rester une seule chose à faire…

Un instant plus tard, Ulrich retrouve Aelita, Jérémie et Odd. Il leur rapporte alors ce que Johnny lui a confié.

AELITA: Bin quoi? C'est mignon. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? (C'est la réplique exacte d'Aelita dans le vrai épisode.)

ULRICH: C'est pas mignon, tabarnaque! Yumi est pas une crisse de pédophile.

JÉRÉMIE: J'espère que tu l'as dissuadé doucement en lui expliquant le bon sens. (La face de Jérémie quand il dit sa réplique indique qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.)

ULRICH: Non, osti! Je lui dit de coller Yumi et de jamais la lâcher. Ça va être drôle.

AELITA: Ça, c'est méchant. Yumi va rejeter Johnny, et ça va lui faire de la peine.

ULRICH: On s'en câlisse; c'est un personnage secondaire.

JÉRÉMIE: Ulrich, t'es un crisse de pas bon! T'es un osti de mangeux de marde. Même Odd est pas assez immature pour faire ça.

ULRICH: Heille! C'est comme une initiation. Je suis passé par là aussi.

ODD: Ciboire, t'as aucune excuse, tabarnaque! Il suffit que Kiwi regarde Yumi pour que tu sois en câlice.

ULRICH: (pendant que les autres partent) Entre Yumi et moi, c'est «amis puis c'est tout»!

JÉRÉMIE: (hors-champ) Tu viens de prouver le contraire, imbécile! Et le public sait depuis longtemps que c'est faux!

De son côté, Johnny passe son temps à suivre Yumi et à être un crisse de téteux. Il est ridicule, Yumi est tannée, et elle a des expressions faciales hilarantes. Le tétage de Johnny dure jusqu'au dîner; il la suit même à la table occupée par l'équipe Lyoko. Pendant que Yumi va chercher un verre d'eau Ulrich encourage Johnny à continuer. Il se trouve crissement bon malgré le regard noir de Jérémie, d'Aelita et d'Odd. Ils devraient dire à Johnny qu'Ulrich le mène en bateau, mais ils le laissent faire pour le besoin de l'intrigue.

Après le dîner, les Lyoko-guerriers passent un examen de géographie, sauf Yumi, qui est dans une classe différente. Ensuite, ils se réunissent près de la machine distributrice pour discuter des réponses qu'ils ont données. À ce moment, Aelita reçoit un appel. Elle décroche.

AELITA: Allô? (Aux autres) C'est Yumi. (Yumi parle) Vas-y; tu peux m'en parler. (Yumi parle.) Quoi?! Il a fait ça! (Yumi parle.) Non. C'est injuste! (Yumi parle.) Je vais avertir les autres. (Aelita raccroche.)

ODD: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que c'est grave?

AELITA: C'est Johnny. Il était avec Yumi et il a mis sa main dans son pantalon pour lui toucher une fesse.

JÉRÉMIE: Hein?!

ODD: Quoi?!

AELITA: Après ça, Yumi l'a frappé câlissement fort. Elle était tellement en ciboire qu'elle l'a presque cassé en deux.

JÉRÉMIE: Et ensuite?

AELITA: Ça a finit par être su. Delmas a fait venir Yumi dans son bureau et il l'a suspendue pour un mois.

ODD: Osti que c'est pas bon! Nous avons besoin d'elle sur Lyoko. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de Yumi pendant un mois!

Jusque-là, Ulrich se retenait de rire, mais il ne peut plus. Il imagine Johnny qui met sa main sur le cul de Yumi, et c'est trop drôle.

JÉRÉMIE: Ulrich! Tu n'as pas seulement dit à Johnny de coller Yumi.

ULRICH: Je lui ai dit… (rire) qu'après un certain temps, il devait… (rire) il devait mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Yumi pour lui ramasser une fesse. (Rire) ET IL L'A FAIT, TABARNAQUE! (Rire intense) IL M'A CRU! OSTI D'ÉPAIS DE VIARGE DE CÂLISSE!

Ulrich continue de rire comme un crisse d'imbécile parce que c'est un crisse d'imbécile de tabarnaque. Aelita, Jérémie et Odd sont bouche bée face à la bêtise du mangeux de marde qui leur sert d'ami. Gardant un silence incrédule, ils voient Ulrich immergé dans l'hilarité. Enfin, il reprend contact avec la réalité pour constater la réaction des autres Lyoko-guerriers.

ULRICH: Bon, je voulais pas que les conséquences aillent aussi loin, mais avouez que ça fait rire.

Là, les autres commencent à engueuler Ulrich sévèrement. Ce faisant, ils ne remarquent pas le danger qui approche. Des corbeaux sous le contrôle de XANA se sont groupés autour d'eux; maintenant, ils passent à l'attaque. Ils piquent les Lyoko-guerriers avec leur bec et les griffent avec leurs serres. L'équipe Lyoko court donc vers le parc et se met à l'abri dans l'égout qui mène à l'usine.

ULRICH: Ça va s'arranger en fin de compte. Aelita, tu vas désactiver la tour, Jérémie, tu vas faire un retour vers le passé, et j'aurai juste à ne pas abuser de la naïveté de Johnny. C'est comme dans d'autres épisodes.

JÉRÉMIE: Ferme ta gueule et suis-nous, osti.

Les Lyoko-guerriers sortent de l'égout sur le pont. Ils survivent à une nouvelle attaque de corbeaux et atteignent le laboratoire. Aelita, Odd et Ulrich descendent aux scanners pendant que Jérémie s'assoit aux commandes du supercalculateur.

JÉRÉMIE: Transfert crisse de pas bon. Transfert Aelita. Transfert Odd. Scanner crisse de pas bon. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation.

Les Lyoko-guerriers apparaissent dans le Désert. Jérémie leur fournit leurs véhicules, et ils partent vers le cratère au fond duquel ils trouveront la tour activée. Avant même que la bataille commence, Odd se vante d'être le meilleur; il est persuadé qu'il est destiné à gagner le concours de statistiques.

En réalité, Odd se fait descendre de son overboard par des krabes, et il a une performance minable. De son côté, Ulrich décrisse les krabes de façon crissement épique et il en et crissement fier. Deux krabes arrivent en renfort, et les Lyoko-guerriers se retrouvent entre eux et la tour.

AELITA: À la place de perdre mon temps en attendant que vous ayez fini de vous battre, je vais entrer dans la tour tout de suite pour la désactiver.

ODD: J'approuve. C'est une ciboire de bonne idée.

Pendant qu'Aelita monte dans la tour, Jérémie est surpris par un son qu'il s'attendait à ne plus entendre. Les corbeaux possédés par XANA sont perchés en haut de la pièce, croassant et zyeutant leur cible.

JÉRÉMIE: Je sais que je devrais avoir peur pour ma vie, mais je me demande surtout comment ils ont fait pour entrer ici.

En sortant de la tour, Aelita trouve ses amis qui se battent encore contre les krabes. Odd en détruit un puis se vante à nouveau, comme si une foule d'admirateurs était là pour s'abreuver à ses paroles. Ce faisant, il néglige l'autre krabe, qui le dévirtualise.

AELITA: (à elle-même) Je suppose qu'il l'a mérité. Osti de niaiseux.

Ulrich n'est pas mieux parce qu'il se laisse distraire et rit d'Odd. Le krabe tire sur lui, et Ulrich réussit tout juste à parer son laser. C'est finalement Aelita qui élimine le monstre avec un champ de force.

ULRICH: C'est bon, Jérémie. Aelita a désactivé la tour. Tu peux lancer le retour vers le passé.

À la surprise des deux Lyoko-guerriers, Jérémie ne répond pas. C'est inquiétant, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un escadron de frôlions assaille Ulrich et Aelita. Ripostant, ils ne remarquent pas que la Méduse surgit d'une caverne et se glisse derrière Aelita. Cette dernière ne peut qu'appeler Ulrich à l'aide avant de céder à l'emprise du monstre.

Ulrich, qui bloque les tirs des frôlions, peut difficilement l'aider. Un tir lui fait perdre son sabre. L'arme est propulsée en l'air. Un frôlion tire à nouveau sur elle pour la faire monter plus haut. Les trois monstres volants procèdent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sabre soit détruit.

ODD: (dans le laboratoire) Ulrich, est-ce que tu m'entends? Les corbeaux ont attaqué Jérémie, et il est inconscient.

ULRICH: Moi, j'ai perdu mon sabre, la Méduse a capturé Aelita, et je dois essayer de me battre contre trois frôlions. Fais quelque chose!

ODD: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, ciboire? J'ai aucune crisse d'idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour te donner un autre sabre. Je sais même pas si c'est possible.

ULRICH: Réveille au moins Jérémie!

Sur Lyoko, la Méduse a fini de mettre Aelita sous le contrôle de XANA. Une manta vient prendre Aelita. Possédée, elle se laisse porter sur son dos jusqu'à la tour de passage. Les frôlions l'escortent pendant qu'Ulrich la poursuit avec son super sprint. Parvenu hors du cratère, Ulrich saute sur les frôlions pour atteindre la manta. La percutant, il fait tomber Aelita. Il l'attrape dans sa chute pour lui éviter du mal même s'il est censé la dévirtualiser pour l'empêcher de détruire le territoire.

Ulrich lutte contre Aelita pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la tour. Désarmé et harcelé par une manta, il improvise. Il saisit Aelita et la serre contre lui pour dissuader le monstre de l'abattre. Elle se libère cependant et lance un champ de force vers Ulrich. Celui-ci évite le projectile, qui frappe un rocher. L'explosion produit des éclats de pierre effilés et pointus qui permettraient à Ulrich d'empaler un ennemi.

Aelita passe à la course près d'Ulrich. Il la voit se diriger vers la tour de passage.

ULRICH: Heille, la tour est rouge, câlisse! Les animateurs de la série ont un osti de problème dans leur tête. (La manta et les frôlions attaquent Ulrich, qui est ramené brutalement à la réalité.) Les monstres me font chier et j'ai envie de me défouler sur eux, mais je devrais plutôt arrêter Aelita avant qu'elle détruise le territoire. (Il saisit un morceau de roche et court vers la Lyoko-guerrière avec son super sprint.) Je serais un osti d'épais si je me laissais détourner de l'objectif comme ça.

Ulrich fonce vers Aelita. Au passage, il transperce sa poitrine avec son arme improvisée. La voilà dévirtualisée. Le Territoire du Désert n'est plus menacé. Jérémie, qui vient d'être réanimé par Odd, lance le retour vers le passé.

Ulrich est ainsi ramené au matin où Johnny s'est confié à lui.

JOHNNY: Le problème que j'ai, c'est que… que… c'est que quand je vois Yumi, j'aimerais… j'aimerais… Je sais pas comment dire.

ULRICH: J'ai compris. Elle te plaît, et tu veux qu'elle s'intéresse à toi.

JOHNNY: C'est exactement ça. Heille, t'es bon pour deviner des affaires.

ULRICH: (en pensée) Osti d'épais. (À voix haute) Je sais ce que tu dois faire. Va voir Yumi et dis-lui qu'Ulrich Stern est un crisse de viarge d'imbécile immature et un osti de mangeux de marde de câlisse.

JOHNNY: Heu… Tu es sûr que c'est ça qu'elle veut entendre?

ULRICH: Absolument. Juste pour savoir, tu as quel âge?

JOHNNY: Dix ans. Pourquoi?

ULRICH: Sois réaliste. Yumi a quatorze ans. Tu es trop jeune pour elle et elle ne sera pas amoureuse de toi; c'est pas une crisse de pédophile. Alors, va lui dire ce que je t'ai dit de lui dire et après ça, arrête de l'agacer.

Plus tard, devant la machine distributrice, Jérémie retrouve ses amis pour annoncer le résultat qu'ils attendent depuis le début de l'épisode.

JÉRÉMIE: Ça y est! J'ai les statistiques de vos combats sur Lyoko.

ODD: S'il te plaît, attends un peu. Ulrich a besoin de se préparer mentalement à perdre sa fierté.

ULRICH: Moi, je dis que tu vas avoir tellement honte de tes résultats que tu vas te câlisser à terre pour pleurer ce qui te reste de dignité.

JÉRÉMIE: Lyoko-guerrier du mois, meilleure performance… Aelita!

ULRICH: Quoi? T'as pas vu comment j'ai décâlissé les krabes tantôt?

JÉRÉMIE: J'ai considéré vos statistiques d'un mois, pas seulement celles d'aujourd'hui.

ODD: Mais tu vas pas nous faire croire qu'une princesse rose qui court pas vite et qui est tout juste capable de se défendre est meilleure que nous. Et Yumi.

JÉRÉMIE: En fait, le scénario avait besoin d'un coup de théâtre pour la fin de l'épisode, donc une autre personne que vous devait gagner. De toute façon, le public ne va pas vérifier. Il n'a sûrement pas compilé vos statistiques.

Plus tard, un Ulrich frustré pense à un moyen de contredire Jérémie. Il va donc sur CaudeLiyaukau.èfère (Je l'écris bizarrement parce que le site n'accepte pas d'afficher le nom normalement écrit.) et trouve les statistiques de l'équipe Lyoko. Jérémie s'est trompé: le public a compilé les statistiques. Dans l'épisode 58, il est le meilleur; ça, il le savait déjà. Aelita est deuxième; XANA-Aelita est troisième; Odd est quatrième. Ça fait de lui une sous-merde, comme Ulrich le présumait.

Ensuite, Ulrich consulte les statistiques cumulées pendant toute la série. Il constate qu'il domine deux catégories de statistiques: Meilleure défense et Meilleure précision. Odd, de son côté, est le meilleur dans deux catégories: Meilleure esquive et Meilleure excellence. Aelita, enfin, excelle dans la catégorie Meilleure endurance, qui récompense le protagoniste dévirtualisé le moins souvent.

ULRICH: (à lui-même) Jusqu'ici, je suis à égalité avec Odd. Et pour Aelita, c'est évident. L'intrigue la protégeait dans les deux premières saisons et tous les épisodes où il fallait désactiver une tour.

Puis Ulrich clique sur la catégorie Meilleur combattant. Cette catégorie est une vue d'ensemble de la performance des Lyoko-guerriers pendant les quatre saisons dans toutes les autres catégories. Elle détermine le grand gagnant en fonction des points attribués par les auteurs du site. Horreur! C'est Odd qui a gagné le plus de points. Mais! Il y a un «mais». Littéralement. Sous le verdict, il est écrit «MAIS!» en grandes lettres. Ulrich va donc lire ce qui est écrit en-dessous.

Les auteurs du site ont tenu compte du fait que les Lyoko-guerriers n'ont pas participé aux batailles dans le monde virtuel aussi souvent les uns que les autres. Ils ont donc divisé le nombre de points obtenus par le nombre de virtualisations. En moyenne, c'est Ulrich qui gagne le plus de points par combat. Il est donc le grand gagnant du concours de statistiques de Jérémie.

ULRICH: (en pensée) Odd! Prends ça dans ton orgueil, mon câlisse! Je vais montrer ça aux autres. Non. Odd va sûrement imaginer plein d'arguments bidons pour me rabaisser, et ça finira plus. Il va insister sur le fait qu'il a gagné plus de points et ignorer le reste. Je vais être plus mature que lui et fermer ma crisse de gueule. Sauf peut-être s'il ramène le sujet.


	16. Ép24 La Matrice

**CODE CIBOIRE**  
 **Épisode 24**  
 **La Matrice**

Ce jour-ci a été très étrange. Depuis le dernier retour vers le passé, les gens se comportent anormalement. Leurs gestes et leurs paroles se répètent comme s'ils étaient programmés, comme s'ils étaient des robots. Désemparés, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi sont les seuls qui échappent au phénomène. Leur entourage semble faux, comme si tout le monde avait été remplacé par une contrefaçon. En fait, Jérémie aussi a été épargné, mais il n'est plus comme avant. Il est froid et distant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été ami avec les autres Lyoko-guerriers.

Ne faisant plus confiance à Einstein, Yumi a convaincu Odd et Ulrich de venir à l'usine avec elle, sans Jérémie. Devant le moniteur du laboratoire, ils tentent de comprendre ce qui arrive.

YUMI: Ça n'a pas de sens. Il n'y a plus de liaison, comme si Lyoko n'existait plus.

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: Et c'est peut-être très exactement ce qui se passe.

Les autres se tournent vers le faux Jérémie, qui vient de surgir du néant de manière inutilement effrayante. En plus, il fait crissement peur avec son osti de face sans émotions. XANA devrait se renseigner sur la théorie de la vallée dérangeante; il comprendrait pourquoi ses imitations ne fonctionnent pas.

URLICH: Ciboire, Jérémie! Tu t'es téléporté!

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: Non. Je suis descendu par l'échelle, câlisse. (Il montre l'échelle, qui est près de lui.)

ODD: Pourtant, nous aurions dû t'entendre.

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: Vous étiez sûrement trop concentrés. Peu importe. Aelita a réussi à me contacter. Elle a parlé d'un programme qui fait apparaître des vieux mèmes débiles sur Lyoko comme Nyan Cat, Trololo, Vegeta qui crie «over 9000!», Grumpy Cat, Rick Roll et Angry German Kid. Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

ULRICH: Alors, il faut aider Aelita tout de suite!

YUMI: Une minute. Si la liaison avec Lyoko est coupée, comment est-ce que tu vas nous y envoyer?

JÉRÉMIE: J'ai contourné le problème avec un nouveau protocole. Nous utiliserons les scanners comme d'habitude.

YUMI: Désolée. Je n'ai pas confiance.

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: Yumi! C'est moi, Jérémie. Si ça te rassure, les autres y iront avant toi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre alors, révélant le vrai Jérémie.

JÉRÉMIE: Yumi a raison! C'est un piège!

ODD: Heu… Comment t'as fait pour entendre notre conversation quand t'étais dans l'ascenseur?

ULRICH: Je suis d'accord. C'est bizarre en tabarnaque.

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, XANA? Un double comme dans l'épisode 7.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est lui, le crisse de double! Et tout autour de nous est faux! XANA a copié _La Matrice_ en créant une réplique du monde réel sur Lyoko. Vous n'êtes pas revenus sur Terre après le dernier retour vers le passé.

YUMI: Oui. Ça expliquerait toutes les affaires bizarres qui arrivent et les gens qui ressemblent à des osti de robots.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est parce que XANA est un câlisse d'épais qui nous connaît pas assez bien pour imiter des humains. Son but, c'est vous faire entrer dans les scanners pour vous supprimer!

XANA-JÉRÉMIE: C'est n'importe quoi, osti. Écoutez-le pas.

URLICH: J'y pense. Il (en parlant du vrai Jérémie) a entendu notre conversation avant que l'ascenseur soit ouvert. S'il a des capacités surhumaines, c'est lui qui est faux.

ODD: En plus, il prétend savoir ce que XANA veut faire. (À Jérémie) Si XANA veut vraiment nous supprimer avec les scanners, comment est-ce que tu le sais?

Odd vient de poser une ciboire de bonne question parce qu'à aucun moment dans l'épisode, Jérémie n'a eu d'indice qui lui permettrait de connaître l'intention de XANA.

JÉRÉMIE: Il y a pas vraiment d'explication. J'ai juste dit ma réplique du scénario.

YUMI: Heille! L'autre s'est téléporté, crisse. Il peut être le faux aussi.

ULRICH: Non. Il est descendu par l'échelle, mais nous ne l'avons pas entendu. C'est lui le faux! (Il pointe le vrai Jérémie.)

ODD: Tout le monde sur lui, câlisse!

Odd, Ulrich et Yumi courent vers le vrai Jérémie et se jettent sur lui. Ils le battent vigoureusement au grand plaisir de XANA pendant un long moment.

ULRICH: Arrêtez! Un double créé par XANA a une force surhumaine et ne se laisse pas vaincre si facilement. Comme ce Jérémie est manifestement faible et incapable de se défendre… c'est sûrement le vrai.

YUMI: Oh ciboire!

ODD: Jérémie… heu… Nous sommes vraiment désolés…

JÉRÉMIE: (faiblement) Câlisse de niaiseux.

Démasqué, XANA cesse de jouer son rôle. Le faux Jérémie se transforme en sa version démoniaque en poussant un rire de méchant.

XANA: Ha! Ha! Ha! Vous savez quoi? Je viens de réaliser que j'ai pas besoin de vous mettre dans les scanners pour vous détruire!

XANA fait apparaître un terminal de commande devant lui. Il entre _gvfs-trash jeremie odd ulrich yumi_ , à la suite de quoi les Lyoko-guerriers sont téléportés dans un lieu étrange. Tout est blanc lumineux autour d'eux. L'endroit est vide. Il n'y a qu'eux et XANA.

ULRICH: (désemparé, à XANA) Où est-ce que nous sommes?

XANA: Je vous ai mis dans la corbeille du supercalculateur! Rien ne m'en empêchait. Ici, je fais tout ce que je veux. Sur Lyoko, je suis Dieu, ciboire de crisse!

Dans son terminal, XANA entre la commande _gvfs-trash aelita_. La princesse rose apparaît près de ses amis.

YUMI: Aelita!

AELITA: Où est-ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

ODD: XANA vient de réaliser qu'il pouvait nous mettre dans la corbeille du supercalculateur dès le début. Osti de con.

XANA: Avant de mourir, Aelita, tu dois entendre ma réplique de méchant que j'ai dite tantôt. Ici, je fais tout ce que je veux. Sur Lyoko, je suis Dieu, ciboire de crisse! Ha! Ha! Ha! Et toi, t'as pas été assez vite pour détruire la bulle virtuelle. T'es lente en tabarnaque comme d'habitude. Maintenant, je vais vous supprimer.

XANA entre la commande _gvfs-trash -empty_ , mettant fin à l'existence des Lyoko-guerriers. Ses ennemis étant disparus, il peut pratiquer sans entrave son unique loisir: persécuter l'humanité gratuitement sans aucune osti de raison. Il quitte le supercalculateur et prend la fuite dans le réseau informatique mondial parce que comme XANA est un dieu informatique, il n'a pas vraiment besoin des clés de Lyoko. En possession d'une multitude de supercalculateurs, il ne peut plus être arrêté. XANA gagne.

 **Fin alternative 1  
** Comme dans le vrai épisode, XANA-Jérémie utilise les imitations de Nicolas, de Jim et d'Hervé pour maîtriser Ulrich, Yumi et Odd. Bizarrement, il a choisi les personnages qui ont l'habitude de s'opposer aux protagonistes, comme s'il connaissait les relations entre eux dans le vrai monde. Ensuite, il enlace Jérémie avec les câbles du laboratoire pour l'écraser. Cependant, Aelita détruit la bulle virtuelle. Jérémie est dévirtualisé, et ses amis se retrouvent sur la Banquise.

Pendant que Jérémie prend sa place au moniteur du laboratoire, Aelita explique aux autres que XANA a copié _La Matrice_ et que Jérémie est venu sur Lyoko pour les sauver. Il est considéré comme un héros, mais son heure de gloire est interrompue par l'arrivée d'une armée de bloks.

ULRICH: Là, nous allons charger les bloks comme des osti de fous. Aelita, tu vas foncer vers le quatrième mur avec nous pour l'effet dramatique, mais après, tu décrisses parce que si tu essaies de te battre, tu vas mourir.

AELITA: D'accord.

Les Lyoko-guerriers chargent les bloks comme des osti de fous pendant que la musique du générique commence.

 **Fin alternative 2  
** Suite à la destruction de la bulle virtuelle, les Lyoko-guerriers se retrouvent sur la Banquise, avec Aelita. Ils se rappellent tout ce qui s'est passé dans la réplique de la réalité parce qu'il n'y a aucune câlisse de raison pour qu'ils l'oublient.

ODD: Wô! Ça, c'était l'épisode le plus épeurant de la série!

ULRICH: C'est aussi le premier qui n'est pas répétitif.

YUMI: Heille, Jérémie!

Les autres tournent leur regard vers Jérémie, qui est sur la Banquise avec eux. Après qu'Aelita a détruit la bulle, les Lyoko-guerriers sont restés dans le monde virtuel; absolument rien ne justifie que Jérémie ait été dévirtualisé.

AELITA: Jérémie, je suis contente de te voir en personne sur Lyoko! C'est encore mieux que dans l'épisode 19.

JÉRÉMIE: Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, mais je ne pensais pas…

ULRICH: Tu pensais pas que t'allais ressembler… à _ça_!

YUMI: (incertaine) En réalité, ce n'est pas si mauvais.

ODD: Ha! Ha! Écoute-la pas, ciboire! T'as l'air d'un crisse de clown!

La moquerie d'Odd est interrompue lorsqu'il est atteint par le tir d'un blok. Les Lyoko-guerriers font volte-face et en voient toute une armée.

ULRICH: Viens, Jérémie. C'est ta première bataille.

JÉRÉMIE: Mais j'ai une arme de marde, câlisse. (Il fait voir à Ulrich une baguette avec une étoile et des rubans qui pendent au bout.)

ULRICH: Bon, une baguette magique de fée n'a pas la même classe qu'un katana, mais tu vas pouvoir lancer plein de sorts dangereux comme Avada Kedavra. Viens te battre!

JÉRÉMIE: Non, osti.

Jérémie retourne sa baguette contre lui et se dévirtualise en lançant Avada Kedavra. Il a trop honte de son avatar pour se battre avec ses amis.


End file.
